


Here Without You

by ChrissiTine



Series: 10 kleine Dinge - Universum [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, Marriage Proposal
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiTine/pseuds/ChrissiTine
Summary: Eine Fernbeziehung ist nicht einfach, das muss auch James Sirius Potter feststellen. Als er nach einem Streit Gefahr läuft, seine Freundin für immer zu verlieren, muss er alles riskieren, um das zu verhindern.Kein Bezug zu The Cursed Child.





	1. Der Streit

**Author's Note:**

> Fortsetzung von Love Finds You.

_**8\. Juni 2038** _

"Hallo, James"

James war so überrascht, diese Stimme zu hören, dass er sein schwarzes T-Shirt fallen ließ, das er gerade über seinen Kopf hatte ziehen wollen. Er drehte sich um und erblickte Vanessa Monroe, die neue Sucherin der englischen Nationalmannschaft. Sie lehnte sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen. Sie hatte nichts an außer ein kurzes Handtuch, das sie um ihren gebräunten durchtrainierten Körper geschlungen hatte. Ein sehr kurzes Handtuch. Ihr dunkelbraunes Haar war klatschnass und James konnte die Wassertropfen sehen, die auf ihrer nackten Haut waren.

Er schluckte. So, wie sie aussah, würde sie ein perfektes Model für den erotischen Quidditchkalender abgeben, für den er sich vor Jahren auch schon mal für eine stattliche Summe hatte ablichten lassen.

"Vanessa", er räusperte sich nervös. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du noch hier bist." Er war davon ausgegangen, dass er der letzte war, der sich im Stadion aufhielt. Er war fast immer der letzte hier. Nach dem täglichen Training verbrachte er meist noch ein paar Stunden im Geräteraum, wo er Gewichte stemmte und an seiner Kondition arbeitete. Wenn er dann, meistens erst nach zehn Uhr abends, fertig war, war er eigentlich immer allein hier, mit Ausnahme vom Hausmeister, und selbst der war fast immer früher fertig als James.

Vanessa zuckte mit den Schultern und schenkte ihm ein kleines verführerisches Lächeln. "Ich hab noch etwas im Sucherraum trainiert. Ich hab heute viel zu lange gebraucht, um den Schnatz zu fangen."

Vanessa war letztes Jahr von den Tornados zur Nationalmannschaft gestoßen. Sie war noch nicht lange in der Quidditchliga dabei, hatte sich aber schnell als exzellente Sucherin erwiesen und Oliver Wood, Trainer der Nationalmannschaft, hatte sich ein Bein ausgerissen, um sie zum Wechsel zur Nationalmannschaft zu bewegen. Sie hatte eine ansehnliche Summe kassiert. Anfangs hatte sie sich mit ihrem anderen Sucher, Barry Cooperman, immer bei den Spielen abgewechselt, aber im Angesicht der Tatsache, dass in ein paar Wochen die Europameisterschaft anfing und er schon länger den Wunsch hatte, sich aus dem aktiven Quidditschsport zurückzuziehen, hatte er Vanessa das Feld komplett überlassen. Vanessa hatte sich natürlich hocherfreut auf diese Chance gestürzt. Doch manchmal schien ihr Ehrgeiz ihr im Weg zu stehen oder sie konnte mit dem Druck nicht umgehen, denn je näher die ersten Spiele rückten, desto mehr Fehler machte sie im Training.

Eigentlich war es deshalb nicht überraschend, dass sie um diese Zeit noch hier war. Sie hatte ihr Spiel verbessern wollen. Ihre Kleiderwahl war es allerdings schon. Denn die Damenumkleide und die Damenduschen waren sehr weit entfernt von der Herrenumkleide, in der James sich gerade aufhielt.

"Und", James räusperte sich erneut, "ähm ... was machst du hier? Das hier ist die Männerumkleide."

Vanessa schaute sich mit großen Augen in dem Raum um. Nach ein paar Sekunden blieb ihr Blick wieder an James hängen und sie lächelte in ziemlich eindeutig an. Sie wusste _genau_ , dass das hier die Männerumkleide war.

"Ach, das ist gar nicht die Damenumkleide?", fragte sie unschuldig. Der Tonfall passte überhaupt nicht zu dem Lächeln. "Wie dumm von mir."

James lachte nervös. Dieses Spielchen war ihm nicht neu. Ihm war klar, warum sie hier war, warum sie aussah wie ein Model aus dem Playboy und warum sie ihn so anlächelte. Er würde fast behaupten, dass er dieses Spielchen erfunden hatte.

"Vanessa", begann er schließlich, nachdem er sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte, und schaute sie entschuldigend an.

Vanessas Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter, als sie sich vom Türrahmen abstieß und geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze langsam auf ihn zuging. Ihre Augen ruhten auf seiner Brust. "Also stimmt das mit dem Tatoo tatsächlich", stellte sie fest. Sie hob ihre rechte Hand und berührte sanft seine Brust. Quälend langsam fuhr sie die Konturen des Ungarischen Hornschwanzes nach, den sich James vor ein paar Jahren auf die Brust hatte tätowieren lassen. "Ich hab immer gedacht, das wäre nur ein Gerücht."

James sog scharf die Luft ein und wurde sich mehr als deutlich bewusst, dass er nur eine Boxershorts anhatte und nicht mehr. Er war gerade erst aus der Dusche gekommen und hatte sich anziehen wollen, als Vanessa hier aufgetaucht war. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte krampfhaft, seinen Körper unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Erfolglos.

Er räusperte sich noch einmal. "Vanessa"

"Ja?", flüsterte sie. Ihre Hand war auf seiner Schulter zum Stillstand gekommen. Sie hob ihre andere Hand und verschränkte beide hinter seinem Nacken. Sie schaute ihn mit dem Blick an, den er gerne als den "Schlafzimmerblick" beschrieb. Ein Blick, mit dem sie ihn auf gar keinen Fall ansehen sollte.

"Du weißt, dass ich eine Freundin habe", erinnerte er sie (und sich auch) und versuchte, sich sanft aus ihrer Umarmung zu befreien. Sie ließ allerdings nicht locker und hielt an ihm fest.

"Ich weiß auch, dass sie in Amerika ist.", wandte Vanessa ein und presste ihren nassen Körper an seinen.

James schloss erneut die Augen und ballte seine Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten. Das hier war Folter. Was hatte er getan, um diese Qualen zu verdienen?

"Komm schon, James", flüsterte Vanessa und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen. Sie war nur Millimeter davon entfernt, ihn zu küssen. "Sie muss es doch nicht erfahren. Es kann unser kleines Geheimnis bleiben."

Er spürte ihre Lippen schon fast auf seinen, als er endlich soviel Kontrolle bekommen konnte, dass er ein paar Schritte zurückwich. Abwehrend hob er die Hände hoch. Sie Atem ging stoßweise. Das war kräftezehrender als jedes Training. Entschlossen schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Tut mir Leid, Vanessa. Ich liebe meine Freundin. Ich kann nicht -"

"Oh, können könntest du schon", erwiderte sie verschmitzt und schaute auf seine Boxershorts. "Was ist denn schon dabei? Ich werd's ihr auch nicht sagen." Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. James machte einen Satz nach hinten und stieß gegen die Wand der Umkleide. Er schluckte. Sie begann, das Handtuch von ihrem Körper zu lösen und einen Moment später landete es auf dem Boden. Er ließ den Blick an ihrem Körper auf- und abwandern. Sie sah verdammt gut aus. Es gab kein überschüssiges Gramm Fett an ihrem Körper. Ihre Beine und Arme waren kräftig vom jahrelangen Quidditchtraining, ihre Haut war gleichmäßig gebräunt und die Wassertropfen auf ihrer Haut stellten eine zusätzliche Verführung da. Von ihren Brüsten ganz zu schweigen.

James schloss erneut stöhnend die Augen, um zu verhindern, dass seine Fantasie Amok lief. Aber zu spät. Der Sex mit ihr würde bestimmt fantastisch sein. Diese Beine würden sich unglaublich anfühlen, wenn sie um seinen Körper geschlungen waren. Er war schon mit einigen Quidditchspielerinnen im Bett gewesen, aber sie wäre gewiss eine von den Besten. Wenn nicht sogar die Beste, die er je gehabt hatte.

Aber ...

Vanessas sexy Körper verblasste vor seinem inneren Auge. Stattdessen sah er plötzlich blaue Augen vor sich. Wunderschöne mitternachtsblaue Augen, die ihn so zärtlich und liebevoll anschauten, dass sein Herz dahinschmolz. Er hörte eine Stimme, die sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ und spürte eine Berührung, die dafür sorgte, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Er öffnete seine Augen wieder, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zur Seite zu springen, bevor Vanessa ihren nun völlig nackten Körper wieder an seinen gepresst hätte. Er schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf und griff nach dem T-Shirt, das er bei ihrem Eintritt hatte fallen lassen.

"Nein. Ich liebe meine Freundin. Ich kann nicht ... nein! Ich _will_ nicht mit dir schlafen." Schnell zog er sich das Shirt über den Kopf und schlüpfte in seine Jeans. "Lass uns das Ganze einfach vergessen, okay?"

Vanessa stand immer noch splitternackt im Raum und schaute ihm mit einem verletzten Gesichtsausdruck zu. James hatte sie nicht verletzen wollen, wirklich nicht, er mochte Vanessa und spielte gerne mit ihr in einem Team, aber das ... wenn die Situation anders gewesen wäre, dann hätten sie vielleicht ... nein, dann hätten sie _auf jeden Fall_... aber ... Verdammt noch mal!

"James", sagte Vanessa leise und verstummte dann für einen Moment, nicht sicher, wie sie fortfahren sollte. Dann schüttelte sie kaum merklich den Kopf. "Du hast meine Nummer, falls du es dir anders überlegen solltest." Sie hob ihr Handtuch wieder auf, wobei sie ihm einen Blick auf ihren spektakulären Hintern gewährte und ging so geschmeidig zur Tür, wie sie gekommen war.

Sie drehte sich noch einmal um. "Dann sehen wir uns beim Training."

Er nickte benommen und wartete, bis ihre Schritte in dem leeren Flur leiser geworden waren. Dann ließ er sich stöhnend auf die Bank fallen, lehnte sich gegen seinen Spind und fuhr sich erschöpft mit seinen Händen über das Gesicht.

So ein verdammter Mist aber auch. Er hatte gerade Sex mit einer der heißesten Frauen sausen lassen, die ihm je begegnet war. Er spürte, wie sauer sein Körper deswegen auf ihn war. Er würde eine sehr lange kalte Dusche nehmen müssen, um zumindest das wieder in den Griff zu kriegen.

Und es stimmte nicht, was er ihr gesagt hatte. Er _hatte_ mit ihr schlafen wollen. Er wollte immer noch mit ihr schlafen. Er hatte schon seit zwei Monaten keinen Sex mehr gehabt und mit jedem Tag spürte er die Folgen, die das hatte, mehr und mehr. Seine Selbstbeherrschung hing nach dieser Begegnung jetzt wirklich nur noch am seidenen Faden. Falls Vanessa in den nächsten Tagen noch so eine Aktion starten würde, dann würde er ihr wahrscheinlich nicht widerstehen können.

Wütend sprang James auf und trat mit seinem nackten Fuß gegen die Betonwand des Umkleideraums. Ein starker Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Zeh und er musste auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht zu schreien und Vanessa damit womöglich noch einen Grund zu geben, wieder zurück zu kommen.

Er hasste es, dass sein Körper so schwach war und keiner Frau widerstehen konnte. Sein Herz gehörte Julia. Er liebte sie wirklich und er wollte nur mit ihr zusammen sein und niemandem sonst, aber diese Situation wurde langsam unerträglich. So konnte es nicht mehr weitergehen, sonst würde er bald wirklich etwas Dummes tun. Etwas, das er mit Sicherheit bereuen würde.

/-/

Mit einer Hand rubbelte er mit einem Handtuch seine Haare trocken, mit der anderen suchte er in seinem Handy nach Julias Festnetznummer. Nach seiner zehnminütigen kalten Dusche hatte er es mehrfach auf ihrem Handy versucht, aber leider immer nur die Mailbox erwischt. In England war es bereits nach zehn Uhr am Abend, also war es Nachmittag in New York, wo Julia wohnte. Er würde sie auf keinen Fall aufwecken. Und er konnte sich auch nicht erinnern, dass sie heute irgendwelche Meetings hatte.

Genervt lauschte er dem gleichmäßigen Tuten des Freizeichens. Er war schon kurz davor, nach dem zwölften Ton aufzulegen, als doch noch abgenommen wurde.

"Hallo?", hörte er Julias atemlose Stimme. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

"Wieso gehst du nicht an dein Handy?", wollte er wissen. Er schmiss das Handtuch auf sein Sofa und griff nach dem Feuerwhiskey, der er sich vor ein paar Minuten eingeschenkt hatte.

"James?", fragte Julia unsicher.

Er schnaubte. Als ob sie seine Stimme nicht erkennen konnte! "Wieso gehst du nicht an dein Handy?", wiederholte er. "Ich hab mindestens zehnmal versucht, dich anzurufen."

"Ich hab's ausgeschaltet", erwiderte sie defensiv. "Dan und ich abreiten an einem Konzept und wollten nicht gestört werden."

James schnaubte erneut und kippte dann seinen Feuerwhiskey in einem Zug herunter. Der Alkohol brannte in seiner Kehle, konnte ihm aber auch nicht helfen. Er war immer noch genervt. Und Julia machte es nicht besser. Wieso log sie ihn an? Wenn ihr Handy ausgeschaltet war, damit sie nicht gestört wurde, warum ging sie dann an ihr Festnetztelefon? Das ergab doch überhaupt keinen ... Heiße Wut breitete sich in ihm aus. Er umklammerte sein Glas. Wäre es nicht aus Kristall gewesen, dann wäre es jetzt kaputt.

"Du arbeitest mit Dan in deiner Wohnung?", fragte er mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme. Er konnte Dan nicht ausstehen. Absolut nicht. Und das seit dem Moment, in dem er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Er hasste ihn, angefangen bei seinen teueren, glänzenden italienischen Schuhen, über seinen geschniegelten feinen Anzug, bis hin zu seinem herablassenden Gesichtsausdruck und zurückgegeelten Haaren. Jedes Mal, wenn er ihn sah, würde er ihm am liebsten eine reinhauen. Und das aus sehr gutem Grund. Seit James dieses Arschloch zum ersten Mal vor einem Jahr gesehen hatte, hatte er gewusst, dass der Wichser scharf auf seine Freundin war. Er zog sie immer mit seinen Augen aus und berührte sie so vertraulich, dass James ihm am liebsten die Hand abhacken würde.

Julia teilte diese Gefühle natürlich nicht mit ihm (wäre auch zu schön gewesen). Jedes Mal, wenn er darauf zu sprechen kam, versicherte sie ihm, dass er sich nur einbildete, dass Dan an ihr anders interessiert wäre als an einer Arbeitskollegin. Damit hatte sie natürlich Unrecht. James wusste, wie ein Mann aussah, der scharf auf eine Frau war und Dan sah absolut so aus. Aber sie glaubte ihm nicht. Und mittlerweile hatte er so oft davon angefangen, dass sie nur noch genervt reagierte. Er hatte sich daraufhin bemüht, dieses Arschloch aus ihren Gesprächen herauszuhalten, weil es sonst _immer_ zu Streit führte, aber schon allein der Gedanke, dass Julia allein mit ihm in ihrer Wohnung war ...

"Ja", erwiderte Julia. Er sah regelrecht vor sich, wie sie die Augen verdrehte. "Ich hatte das meiste Material hier, deshalb war es einfacher, dass er zu mir kommt." Sie seufzte. "James, fang bitte nicht wieder davon an."

"Wovon denn?", erwiderte er aufgebracht. "Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt." Wenn er auch nur ein Wort über Dan sagen würde, dann würde er für nichts garantieren können. Absolut gar nichts.

"Ich weiß, dass es dich stört, dass Dan hier ist", begann sie.

James knallte sein Glas auf den Küchentisch. "Das hat dich aber nicht davon abgehalten, ihn zu dir einzuladen, oder?"

"Nein, weil es ganz harmlos ist. Wir arbeiten nur.", erwiderte sie. Er konnte hören, dass auch sie am Ende ihrer Geduld angekommen war. "Er ist mein Kollege, wir haben das gleiche Projekt, wir müssen uns treffen, um irgendwas zu Stande bringen zu können."

James schloss die Augen und zählte bis zehn, um sich davon abzuhalten, irgendetwas zu sagen, was er wirklich bereuen würde. Als er bei sieben angekommen war, hörte er eine Männerstimme im Hintergrund.

"Julia, willst du roten oder weißen Wein?"

"Das klingt nicht, als ob ihr nur arbeiten würdet", sagte er schließlich schwer atmend.

"James, da ist wirklich nichts", erwiderte sie und er konnte die unterdrückte Wut in ihrer Stimme jetzt deutlich hören. Es war ihm scheißegal. "Ich will nichts von ihm, ich bin mit dir zusa-"

"Lass dich nicht von mir davon abhalten. Ich weiß, dass ich euch nur im Weg bin. Wenn du ihn unbedingt ficken willst -"

"James!", rief sie jetzt wirklich außer sich. Er musste sein Handy etwas von seinem Ohr weghalten, so laut war sie geworden. "Ich glaube, du hast sie nicht mehr alle! Was soll dieser Scheiß! Du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst. Ich sag auch nichts darüber, dass du tagein und tagaus mit diesem Hungerharken trainierst!" Sie meinte Vanessa. "Ich hab die Schnauze voll davon, mir ständig deine Vorwürfe anhören zu müssen, obwohl ich nur meine Arbeit mache. Du kannst Dan nicht ausstehen? Dein Problem! Ich werde trotzdem mit ihm weiterarbeiten. Und es geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, ob wir das in meiner Wohnung oder in seiner Wohnung tun und ob wir dabei Wein trinken oder nackt sind! Es geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, hast du verstanden!"

"Wenn es das ist, was du willst, bitte", erwiderte er laut. "Die Europameisterschaft steht vor der Tür. Ich brauche diesen Scheiß nicht in meinem Leben. Ich brauche _dich_ nicht in meinem Leben!"

"Gut!", schrie sie zurück. "Ich brauch dich auch nicht in meinem Leben!"

"Dann sind wir uns ja einig!"

"Sind wir!"

"Viel Spaß noch mit Dan! Ich hoffe, sein Schwanz ist winzig!"

"Leck mich!"

James starrte auf das Handy. Sie hatte aufgelegt. Sie hatte ihn beschimpft und aufgelegt. Was dachte sie sich eigentlich? Wie konnte sie nur?

Außer sich vor Wut ergriff er das Kristallglas und schmiss es mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Es zersplitterte in tausend Stücke. Schwer atmend schaute er auf die Scherben.

Er hatte nur ihre Stimme hören wollen, als er ihre Nummer gewählt hatte. Er hatte ihr nur Gute Nacht wünschen wollen, damit er besser schlafen konnte. Aber was hatte dieses Arschloch auch bei ihr zu suchen? James hätte sein ganzes Geld darauf verwettet, dass dieser Arsch mit Julia schlafen wollte und er war sich auch sicher, dass er sie schon mehr als einmal angebaggert hatte. Aber bitte, wenn sie ihm nicht glauben wollte, wenn sie am Ende wirklich mit ihm ins Bett gehen wollte, sollte sie doch! Es war ihm scheißegal. Er konnte auch jemanden finden, der mit ihm schlafen wollte. Das war kein Problem.

Er zuckte zusammen, als sein Handy, das er auf den Tisch hatte fallen lassen, zu vibrieren begann.

Er nahm es in die Hand. Wenn Julia glaubte, dass sie ihn jetzt einfach anrufen und um Verzeihung winseln konnte, dann hatte sie sich aber geschnitten! So einfach ging das bei James Sirius Potter nicht!

Aber es war nicht Julia, von der die SMS stammte, die er gerade empfangen hatte.

_Hey James, tut mit Leid wegen vorhin. Ich weiß auch nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist. Ich hoffe, zwischen uns ist alles okay. LG, Vanessa_

James starrte auf die Nachricht und schluckte schwer atmend. Er spürte immer noch, wie diese gleißende Wut in ihm kochte. Bevor er lange darüber nachdenken konnte, drückte er ein paar Tasten. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung abnahm.

"Ich bin's", sagte James leise. "Können wir uns treffen?"

**TBC...**


	2. Resignation

"Du hast was?" Albus Potter schaute seinen großen Bruder mit offenem Mund an. "Hast du sie noch alle? Wie hast du ihr sowas sagen können? Ich dachte, du liebst sie."

"Das tue ich doch auch", widersprach James verzweifelt und schlug seinen Kopf mehrmals auf die Tischplatte eines Ecktisches im Tropfenden Kessel. Nach seinem Gespräch mit Julia hatte er verzweifelt seinen kleinen Bruder angerufen, weil er nicht wusste, mit wem er sonst reden sollte. Zum Glück hatte der noch nicht geschlafen, sondern war mit seinem besten Freund Scorpius Malfoy im Tropfenden Kessel, wo die beiden sich ein Butterbier genehmigten. James war sofort dorthingekommen und hatte sich von Hannah mehrere Feuerwhiskey bringen lassen.

"Aber wie kannst du dann so dämlich sein und ihr sagen, dass du sie in deinem Leben nicht brauchst? Du bist doch verloren ohne sie.", erwiderte Al kopfschüttelnd.

"Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht? Ich wollte ja gar nicht streiten, aber dann hat sie diesen Wichser Dan erwähnt und ich weiß auch nicht ... ich schätze, mir sind einfach die Sicherungen durchgebrannt." Er griff nach dem dritten Glas Feuerwhiskey und trank einen Schluck. Bis jetzt hatte ihm der Alkohol noch überhaupt nicht geholfen. Er würde wohl noch viel mehr trinken müssen.

"Julia würde dich nicht betrügen", sagte Al überzeugt und nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand. Er stellte es außerhalb von seiner Reichweite ab. Als ob ihn das aufhalten würde!

"Ich weiß das doch, verdammt!", brauste James auf. Er wusste alles, was Al ihm sagte. Aber das half ihm auch nicht weiter. "Ich weiß das. Aber er ist scharf auf sie und wenn er könnte, würde er bei der ersten Gelegenheit mit ihr ins Bett gehen und ich kann doch einfach nicht ruhig dasitzen und das zulassen!"

Scorpius beugte sich vor und schaute James ernst an. Bisher hatte er sich aus dem Gespräch herausgehalten. "James, Julia ist eine starke Frau. Die würde nie zulassen, dass irgendetwas passiert, was sie nicht will. Und soweit ich das beurteilen kann, will diese Frau nur dich. Du machst dich ganz umsonst verrückt."

"Ihr wisst nicht, wie das ist", widersprach James vehement. Sie wussten nicht, wie es war, wenn man mehrere tausend Kilometer von der Liebe seines Lebens entfernt war und sie nur alle paar Monate sehen konnte und in der Zwischenzeit mit dem Gedanken klar kommen musste, dass andere Menschen sie andauernd sehen konnten. So wie Dan, der Wichser, zum Beispiel.

Al lachte auf. "Wir wissen nicht, wie das ist? Wo lebst du denn, James? Hast du vergessen, dass Scorpius ein Jahr auf dem Kontinent war, auf dem Julia momentan ist und auch eine Fernbeziehung mit Rose hatte? Und ich hab mit Tia anfangs auch eine Fernbeziehung geführt. Ich würde sagen, Scorp und ich wissen genau, wie das ist. Und wir denken beide, dass du ein Idiot bist."

James stöhnte genervt. "Vielen Dank auch, Brüderchen." Die beiden wussten trotzdem nicht, wie es war. Vor Julia war er noch nie verliebt gewesen. Keine, mit der er geschlafen hatte, hatte ihm je wirklich etwas bedeutet. Es war ihm scheißegal gewesen, ob die Frauen noch mit anderen Männern ins Bett gegangen waren, während er mit ihnen schlief. Wenn er das Interesse an ihnen verloren hatte, hatte er sie einfach fallen lassen und meistens auch aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen.

Aber dann hatte er Julia während der Quiditchweltmeisterschaft vor zwei Jahren in Amerika kennen gelernt und bevor er wirklich wusste, was mit ihm geschah, hatte er sich in sie verliebt. Es war ein wunderschönes, aber auch verdammt beängstigendes Gefühl gewesen. Das war es immer noch. Auf einmal stand so viel mehr auf dem Spiel. Er hatte eine riesengroße Angst, sie zu verlieren. Er wusste, dass er jemanden wie sie nur einmal im Leben treffen würde und er wollte das nicht vermasseln. Aber je länger er sie nicht sah, desto größere Angst hatte er, dass sie jemand anderen finden würde, den sie mehr lieben würde als ihn, der näher bei ihr wohnte als er, der besser wusste, wie er sie glücklich machen konnte. Er fühlte sich machtlos am anderen Ende der Welt, wo er nur ihre Stimme durchs Telefon hören konnte und sich anhören musste, wie toll es war, mit Dan zu arbeiten und wie viel Spaß sie hatte, wenn sie mit ihm und anderen Kollegen tanzen ging und wie gut sie schon mit ihrem Projekt vorangekommen waren ...

Er hatte sich bemüht, nicht eifersüchtig zu sein, das hatte er wirklich, aber es war es nicht gewohnt, mit Eifersucht umzugehen, vor allem, weil er wusste, wie Männer sein konnten (er selbst war viel zu lange so gewesen). Er hatte schon die eine oder andere Frau dazu gebracht, ihren Freund zu betrügen, und dazu hatte es bei ihm nie viel gebraucht, ganz egal, wie sehr die Frau auch ihren Freund liebte und wie sehr sie es hinterher bereute. Ein paar nette Worte, ein verführerisches Lächeln, ein paar zufällige Berührungen und die Frauen waren ihm verfallen. Er wusste, wie einfach es war.

Beim Merlin, er war ja selbst heute beinahe schwach geworden! Es hatte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte es mit Vanessa noch an Ort und Stelle getrieben! Und in diesem Moment hätte er dann wahrscheinlich gar nicht an Julia gedacht. Er hätte nur daran gedacht, wie lange er schon keinen Sex mehr gehabt hatte und wie gut es sich anfühlte, wieder von jemandem begehrt zu werden und Bumm! Seine ganze Beziehung wäre am Arsch gewesen, denn James war sich sicher, dass Julia ihm das nie verziehen hätte.

Und dabei wollte er sie gar nicht betrügen. Er wollte ja noch nicht mal mit ihr streiten, aber in letzter Zeit schien das unvermeidlich zu sein. Fast jedes Telefongespräch endete damit, dass einer von ihnen wutentbrannt den Hörer aufknallte und sich beim nächsten Mal reumütig entschuldigte, nur um zehn Minuten wieder wegen irgendetwas wütend zu werden. Und dabei half es auch nicht, dass sie immer weniger Zeit hatten, sich zu sehen.

Am Anfang ihrer Beziehung hatten sie noch versucht, so häufig wie möglich einen Portschlüssel zu bekommen, um zusammen zu sein. Es war egal, wenn es nur ein oder zwei Tage waren, weil sie nicht mehr als das Wochenende frei haben konnten. Aber irgendwann war ihm das Prozedere, um an einen Portschlüssel zu bekommen, immer aufwendiger vorgekommen und die Zeit mit Julia viel zu kurz. Ihre Besuche waren weniger geworden, aus Wochen, in denen sie sich nicht sahen, wurden Monate.

Und jetzt war zumindest er, wie es aussah, kurz davor gewesen, alles wegen unbedeutenden zehn Minuten Sex hinzuschmeißen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Sein ganzes Leben hatte er auf eine Frau wie Julia gewartet, und jetzt, wo er sie endlich hatte, da machte er alles wieder kaputt?

"Vor ein paar Jahren", fing Scorpius an und riss James so aus seinen Gedanken, "kurz bevor Rose mit Aiden schwanger geworden ist, da war im Krankenhaus ein Austauschheiler aus Australien, der in Roses Abteilung gearbeitet hat. Ich hab die beiden nur einmal zusammen sehen müssen, als ich Rose nach der Arbeit abgeholt hab, und hab sofort gewusst, was der Kerl vorgehabt hat. Er hat mir sogar ziemlich deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er alles versuchen würde, um bei Rose zu landen und dass ihn bisher noch keine hat abblitzen lassen." Scorpius trank einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier und starrte nachdenklich auf seinen Bierdeckel. "Ich hätte dem Typen am liebsten sofort eine reingehauen und ihm klar gemacht, dass er seine dreckigen Finger von meiner Frau lassen soll."

James schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Davon hatte er noch nie gehört. Scorpius hatte nie davon erzählt. Er warf einen Blick zu seinem kleinen Bruder, der Scorpius mit schief gelegtem Kopf anschaute. Er sah nicht so aus, als wäre diese Geschichte etwas neues für ihn.

"Und?", fragte James schließlich interessiert. "Hast du ihm eine reingehauen?" Wenn Dan ihm seine Absichten so eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben hätte, dann hätte er sich auf keinen Fall beherrschen können, das wusste er.

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann hätte ich ihm nur gegeben, was er gewollt hat. Rose wäre wütend auf mich gewesen und er hätte sich als das arme Opfer darstellen können."

James schaute ihn zweifelnd an. "Rose hätte dir bestimmt geglaubt. Du bist doch kein eifersüchtiger Typ. Und sie hätte gewusst, dass du ihm nicht einfach so eine reingehauen hättest."

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wahrscheinlich. Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Sie sind sofort gute Freunde geworden, als er hier angekommen ist. Er hat ihr Komplimente gemacht und sie häufig eingeladen, sich nach der Arbeit mit ihm und ein paar Freunden zu treffen. Er hat ihr gesagt, dass sie mehr ist als nur eine junge Mutter und dass es unmöglich von mir sei, von ihr zu verlangen, nach der Arbeit immer sofort nach Hause zu kommen, damit sie auf das Baby aufpasst und ich mit meinen Freunden einen draufmachen kann."

James' Augen wurden groß. Der Mann hatte sie doch nicht alle! Er hatte es immer beeindruckend gefunden, wie gut Scorpius und Rose es gemeistert hatten, mit zweiundzwanzig schon Eltern zu werden und trotzdem noch Karriere zu machen. "Woher weißt du das?"

"Rose hat es mir erzählt. Er hat einmal, als sie in irgendeinem Club waren, versucht, sie zu küssen und da ist ihr klar geworden, worauf der Typ aus war." Scorpius grinste. " _Sie_ hat ihm eine reingehauen und gesagt, er solle sich sein Didjeridu sonstwohin stecken."

Er seufzte. "Aber davor war sie durchaus empfänglich für den Typen. Als er hergekommen ist, war unsere Beziehung nicht gerade die allerbeste. Di war noch nicht im Kindergarten und ich war kaum im Ministerium. Ich hatte die Schnauze voll davon, ständig von stinkenden Windeln und Dreckwäsche und einem schreienden Baby umgeben zu sein. Ich hab versucht, nicht sauer darauf zu sein, dass Rose fast jeden Tag ins Mungos konnte, unter andere Menschen, um sich in dem Beruf ausbilden zu lassen, den sie liebte, während ich Zuhause sein musste und nicht arbeiten konnte, weil ich versprochen habe, auf Diana aufzupassen. Meistens hat das auch funktioniert, aber manchmal haben wir uns trotzdem deswegen gestritten. Wie das eben so ist. Ich war in der Zeit nicht gerade der tollste Ehemann. Ich hatte schon genug Probleme damit, ein guter Vater zu sein.

Und da war Rose eben empfänglich für Komplimente von einem netten jungen gutaussehnden Australier, der ihr keine Vorhaltungen gemacht hat, so wie ich. Andersrum wäre es bestimmt genauso gewesen. Das ist nur natürlich. Und in dieser Situation muss ich ehrlich sagen, dass ich nicht weiß, ob Rose mir geglaubt hätte, wenn ich ihr gesagt hätte, dass der Kerl nur mit ihr ins Bett will. Und deshalb hab ich ihr auch nichts gesagt und ihm keine reingehauen."

"Und was hast du stattdessen gemacht?"

"Ihm hab ich gesagt, dass ich hoffe, dass er hier in England einen besseren Psychiater finden kann, weil der, den er in Australien gehabt hat, anscheinend einen Scheißdreck taugt. Dann hab ich mich ein bisschen besser gefühlt. Und was Rose betrifft, ich hab versucht, mich in sie hineinzuversetzen und verständnisvoller zu sein und nicht mit ihr zu streiten. Als wir uns entschieden haben, Diana zu bekommen, habe ich ihr versprochen, dass sie ihre Ausbildung fertig machen kann und dass sie als Heilerin arbeiten kann und daran wollte ich mich auch halten. Und dann hab ich Di öfter mal zu Ron und Hermine und zu meinen Eltern gebracht, damit ich auch wieder etwas arbeiten kann und das hat Wunder gewirkt. Danach war alles wieder besser."

"Aber was hast du mit dem Typen gemacht? Der hat sich doch ständig an Rose ranmachen können!" Er hätte das nicht ausgehalten. Nein, er _hielt_ das nicht aus. Bei ihm und Julia war das schließlich kaum anders.

"Etwas, was du unbedingt auch machen solltest, James", sagte Scorpius eindringlich. "Ich hab in unsere Beziehung vertraut. Ich weiß, dass Rose mich liebt. Ich weiß, dass sie das alles nicht wegen einem One Night Stand mit irgendeinem Typen wegwerfen würde. Ich weiß, dass ich ihr vertrauen kann, selbst wenn es mal nicht so einfach ist. Und ich hatte Recht. Kaum dass er sich wirklich an sie rangemacht hat, hat sie ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er nicht die geringste Chance bei ihr hatte." Er sah James bedeutungsvoll an. "Und sie hat ihm eine reingehauen.", fügte er dann noch mit einem Grinsen hinzu. Das war das wichtigste.

"Genau", mischte Al sich jetzt wieder in das Gespräch mit ein. "Ich hab Julia und dich gesehen. Sie liebt dich. Sie wird das nicht einfach wegwerfen, nur um mit jemand anderem in die Kiste zu gehen."

James schluckte. Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre. "Es geht nicht nur darum, Al. Es ist einfach so schwer. Diese Entfernung, dieses ständige Getrenntsein, das wird nicht einfacher. Bei Rose und dir war das nur für eine Weile eine Fernbeziehung", sagte er zu Scorpius, der schon den Mund aufgemacht hatte, um etwas zu erwidern. "Ihr hattet davor eine stabile Beziehung und ihr wusstet, dass du in einem Jahr wieder hier sein würdest. Und Tia und du", sagte er zu seinem kleinen Bruder, "ihr wart noch in der Kennenlernphase. Außerdem wusstest du auch, dass sie bald nach England kommt. Ihr wusstet, dass sich alles ändern wird. Und bei uns? Wir sind nach zwei Jahren noch fast genau da, wo wir am Anfang auch waren. Sie ist in Amerika und ich bin hier. So kann das nicht ewig weitergehen. Und so haben wir doch auch keine Zukunft."

"Habt ihr nie darüber gesprochen, wie das mal werden soll?", fragte Al ungläubig. "Ihr _müsst_ doch mal darüber gesprochen haben, wie ihr euch die Zukunft vorstellt."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin nicht bereit, hier alles aufzugeben, um nach Amerika zu ziehen. Und dann kann ich das doch wohl unmöglich von ihr verlangen, oder?" Er hatte oft darüber nachgedacht, wie das werden sollte. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, zu Julia nach New York zu ziehen und sich eine andere Quidditchmannschaft zu suchen. In die Nationalmannschaft wäre er natürlich nie gekommen, aber vielleicht hätte ja irgendein weniger wichtiges Team ihn gewollt. Aber dann dachte er daran, wie es sein würde, nur alle Jubeljahre seine Familie zu sehen, seine Eltern und Al und Lily und deren Töchter Haley und Elizabeth, die er so ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Und er hatte eingesehen, dass er das nicht konnte. Er liebte Julia und er wollte mit ihr zusammen sein, das stand außer Frage, aber er konnte nicht so von seiner Familie getrennt sein. Nicht für immer. Er konnte einfach nicht. Und er konnte das selbe Opfer nicht von ihr verlangen.

"Vielleicht ist sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir keine Zukunft haben", sagte er schließlich resigniert. Das war seine größte Angst. Dass sie ihre Beziehung aufgeben würde. Und das war eine sehr berechtigte Angst, wie er fand, denn sie wussten beide, dass es nicht ewig so weitergehen konnte zwischen ihnen. Und momentan sah es so aus, als würde es eher früher als später vorbei sein. Vielleicht war es das jetzt schon. So hatten sie sich schließlich noch nie gestritten. "Und ... und vielleicht hat sie ja mit _ihm_ eine Zukunft." So sehr es ihn auch quälte, das auszusprechen. Und wenn nicht mit Dan, dem Wichser, dann eben mit jemand anderem. Jemandem, der sie glücklicher machen konnte als er.

Al schaute ihn kopfschüttelnd an. "Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass du so dumm sein kannst." James schaute ihn empört an. "Du lässt die einzige Frau, die du liebst, einfach so gehen. Du _versuchst_ nicht mal, um deine Beziehung zu kämpfen. Ein lausiger Streit und du gibst auf. Wenn du dich so verhalten hättest, als es um deine Karriere ging, dann würdest du heute nicht Quidditchweltmeister sein, sondern höchstens im Stadion die Klos putzen!"

James zuckte mit den Schultern. Das alles heute hatte ihn schon so viel Kraft gekostet - Vanessas Annäherungsversuch abzuwehren, der Streit mit Julia, das Quidditchtrainig - er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr übrig zum Kämpfen.

"Ich hätte Tia nicht so einfach aufgegeben", sagte Al entschieden. "Und ich hätte mich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt, dass sie so einfach aufgibt." Er schluckte und haute dann aufgebracht auf den Tisch. "Verdammt, James, ich dachte, du hast so große Angst davor, sie zu verlieren! Ich dachte, du liebst sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt! Ich dachte, du würdest eher sterben, als sie diesem Arschloch Dan zu überlassen! Und jetzt? Du willst einfach so aufgeben?" Enttäuscht schaute er ihn an. "Du bist nicht der große Bruder, für den ich dich gehalten habe."

James schluckte und wandte den Blick ab. Er konnte nicht in Als vorwurfsvolle enttäuschte Augen sehen, die genauso aussahen wie die von seinem Dad, wenn er irgendetwas angestellt hatte, was dieser nicht von ihm erwartet hatte.

Glaubte Al etwa, dass ihm das alles Spaß machte? Glaubte Al, dass er gern ein gebrochenes Herz hatte? Glaubte er, dass es ihm Spaß machte, die einzige Frau zu verlieren, die er je geliebt hatte? Natürlich nicht! Natürlich würde er lieber mit Julia zusammen bleiben. Die Vorstellung, dass sie jetzt womöglich mit Dan im Bett war, nur weil ihm das alles mit der Fernbeziehung und der nackten Vanessa und dem ganzen Druck im Quidditch zu viel geworden war, machte ihn ganz krank.

Beim Merlin, er liebte diese Frau und er wollte sie nicht kampflos aufgeben. Natürlich nicht. Aber was nützte kämpfen, wenn es doch sowieso nirgendwohin führen würde? Am Ende würde er immer noch in England sein und sie würde immer noch in Amerika sein und das konnte so nicht mehr weitergehen. Das hielt er nicht mehr aus.

Al reichte ihm den Feuerwhiskey, den er ihm vorhin weggenommen hatte. "Geh nach Amerika, James.", flüsterte er. "Geh nach Amerika und sag Julia, dass du sie liebst. Sag ihr, dass du nicht ohne sie leben kannst und dass du das auch nicht mehr tun willst. Bitte sie, hierher zu kommen. Für immer. Das ist es doch, was du willst, oder?"

James kippte den Alkohol runter und erschauderte. Er schaute Al lange an, bevor er schließlich nickte. Ja, das war, was er wollte. Das war, was er mehr als alles andere auf der Welt wollte. Aber er konnte doch nicht einfach -

"Willst du lieber aufgeben, ohne es überhaupt versucht zu haben?", wandte Al ein. "Doch wohl eher nicht, oder?" Er schaute ihn eindringlich an. "Zumindest hätte das der James Sirius Potter nicht getan, den ich kenne."

**TBC...**


	3. Startversuche

"Das soll wohl ein Witz sein!", sagte James wutentbrannt zu der ältlichen Frau am Ticketschalter. "Sie können mir doch nicht erzählen, dass das nächste Flugzeug nach New York erst übermorgen fliegt! Was ist das denn hier für ein scheiß Flughafen?"

Die Frau warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu. "Bitte beruhigen Sie sich. Dieser Wutanfall wird Ihnen auch nichts nützen. Außerdem möchte ich hinzufügen, dass ich nicht gesagt habe, dass das nächste Flugzeug erst in drei Tagen nach New York fliegt, sondern dass erst in diesem Flieger wieder ein Platz frei ist." Sie warf einen Blick auf die große Uhr, die in der riesigen Flughafenhalle hing. "In einer halben Stunde geht der nächste Flieger nach New York."

"Können Sie nicht einfach da einen rausschmeißen?", fragte James hoffnungsvoll und durchwühlte seine Taschen auf der Suche nach etwas Muggelgeld. In den Filmen klappte Bestechung doch immer.

Der Blick der Frau wurde noch eine Spur eisiger. "Bedaure, Sir, aber alle Passagiere für diesen Flug haben bereits eingecheckt. Soll ich für Sie den Flug in drei Tagen buchen?"

James schüttelte entnervt den Kopf. Drei Tage! Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten. Es kam ihm so vor, als hätte sich alles gegen ihn verschworen. Er hatte die halbe Nacht im Ministerium zugebracht, in der Hoffnung, einen Portschlüssel nach Amerika zu erwischen, aber wie hier am Flughafen Heathrow, seiner allerletzten Hoffnung, war alles restlos ausgebucht. Wie sollte er denn nach Amerika und um seine Beziehung kämpfen, wenn er nicht mal aus England wegkam? Was hatte er getan, um diese Strafe zu verdienen? Was? War es, weil er Al einmal in den Wäscheschrank gesperrt hatte, als sie verstecken gespielt hatten? Oder weil er einmal das Lieblingskleid von Lilys Puppe in Brand gesetzt hatte (was ein pures Versehen war, mit sieben hatte er seine Magie noch nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt)? Oder weil er seine Eltern belogen hatte, was seine ZAG-Ergebnisse betroffen hatte (als ob ein T in Geschichte der Zauberei wirklich so tragisch gewesen wäre)? Beim Merlin, er hatte ja nicht mal mit Vanessa geschlafen, obwohl sie sich ihm wirklich an den Hals geworfen hatte!

Er warf der Frau einen wütenden Blick zu, den diese mit einem erwiderte, der ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. "Einen schönen Tag noch, Sir, wir bedanken uns, dass Sie unsere Fluglinie in Betracht gezogen haben und hoffen, Sie bald wieder als Passagier begrüßen zu dürfen.", spulte sie ihr Standardsprüchlein ab.

James verdrehte die Augen. "Sie mich auch!", murmelte er.

Er schaute sich in der riesigen Abflughalle um, in der trotz der frühen Uhrzeit geschäftiges Treiben herrschte. Unzählige Menschen eilten mit großen und kleinen Koffern, Reisetaschen und heulenden Kindern an ihm vorbei. Lauter glückliche Menschen, die einen Flug bekommen hatten.

Frustriert ließ er sich auf eine freie Bank sinken. Er war wirklich vom Pech verfolgt. Nach dem Gespräch mit Al und Scorpius hatte er unzählige Male versucht, Julia auf dem Handy oder Zuhause zu erreichen, aber nirgends war abgehoben worden. James hoffte, dass das bedeutete, dass sie einer Freundin ihr Leid klagte und nicht, dass sie zu beschäftigt war, um ans Telefon zu gehen, weil sie Dan die beste Zeit seines Lebens verschaffte.

Er hatte selbst dann noch dauernd ihre Nummer gewählt, als er im Ministerium damit beschäftigt war, die blöde alte Pute Mrs Edgecombe zu bequatschen, ihm einen Portschlüssel zu besorgen. Erfolglos. Der nächste Schlüssel, den er haben konnte (für eine Unsumme von Galleonen, wobei er überzeugt war, dass Edgecombe etwas abzweigte und in die eigene Tasche steckte), ging in zwei Tagen. Er hatte ihn vorsichtshalber reservieren lassen, für den Fall, dass er hier keinen Flug kriegen würde.

Scheiße.

Glücklicherweise war das nächste Training erst in fünf Tagen. Trainer Wood hatte sie in den letzten zwei Wochen so sehr durch den Wolf gedreht, dass er der Meinung war, dass sie eine kleine Pause brauchten. Wenigstens etwas. Das würde ihm hoffentlich genug Zeit verschaffen, nach Amerika zu kommen, die Sache mit Julia irgendwie zu klären und rechtzeitig wieder hier zu sein.

Mit müden Augen schaute er auf die Menschen, die an ihm vorbei gingen. Er war jetzt seit mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden wach. Er hatte fünf Stunden Training hinter sich. Er hatte seit Monaten keinen Sex mehr gehabt und die Avancen einer jungen sexy Frau abgewehrt. Er hatte sich betrunken und war wieder nüchtern geworden, während er mehr Leute angeschrien hatte als er zählen konnte. Und wofür? Damit er umsonst am Flughafen herumsaß und seine Beziehung am Arsch war.

Al war zurecht von ihm enttäuscht.

Eigentlich war er es, der seinen Bruder beneidete und bewunderte. Al arbeitete in dem Beruf, den er liebte. Er hatte eine Frau, die er vergötterte und die diese Liebe erwiderte. Er hatte eine wundervolle kleine Tochter und würde in ein paar Tagen eine weitere haben. James würde alles dafür geben, mit seinem kleinen Bruder tauschen zu können. Al hatte alles. Und was hatte er? Er war Weltmeister. Aber in ein paar Jahren würde er zu alt für Quidditch sein und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er danach tun sollte. Seine Beziehung war höchstwahrscheinlich kaputt. Er würde nie Kinder haben oder heiraten. Er würde einsam und alleine sterben, wie sein Onkel Charlie. Der Unterschied war nur, dass sein Onkel es so wollte, so glücklich war, allein mit seinen Drachen.

James schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als ein paar Meter vor ihm ein kleiner Junge wie am Spieß zu schreien begann. Er war über seinen gigantischen Teddybären gefallen, den er mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte und hart auf den Boden aufgeschlagen. Dicke Tränen rollten ihm über die Wangen. Seine Eltern waren nirgendwo zu sehen.

Ohne Nachzudenken sprang James auf und eilte zu dem kleinen Knirps. Er kniete sich neben ihn und schaute ihn prüfend an. Er hatte sich sein Knie aufgeschlagen. Die Wunde war nicht sonderlich tief. Wahrscheinlich war der Schock größer als die Schmerzen.

"Hey, kleiner Mann", sagte James aufmunternd und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Mit großen Augen starrte der Kleine an. "Ist alles klar? Wo sind denn deine Mummy und dein Daddy?"

Der Junge schaute sich um und zuckte mit den Schultern. Weitere Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. James schluckte. Na super, er hatte ihn noch mehr zum Weinen gebracht. Er hätte gestern gar nicht erst aufstehen sollen.

"Sollen wir sie suchen gehen?", schlug James hilflos vor und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Er schaute sich nach den Eltern des Kindes um. Irgendwo mussten die doch sein. Nie im Leben würde so ein kleiner Knirps mit diesem riesigen Teddy alleine in diesen Flughafen kommen. Aber kein Erwachsener in der Nähe sah so aus, als würde er zu diesem Kind gehören.

"Ich soll nicht mit Fremden mitgehen", hickste der Kleine und schaute James misstrauisch an.

Na wenigstens hatten seine Eltern ihm ein paar Grundregeln beigebracht. Wenn sie so besorgt um ihn waren, dann würden sie ihn bestimmt nicht einfach hier vergessen und ohne ihn abfliegen oder ihn einfach aussetzen. Vielleicht waren sie ja nur auf der Toilette und der Junge hatte sich davongeschlichen.

"Da hast du Recht", stimmte James ihm zu und streckte seine Hand hin. "Dann sollten wir uns schnell kennen lernen. Ich bin James Potter. Und du bist?"

Der Junge beäugte seine Hand vorsichtig und überlegte ein paar Sekunden, bis er zögerlich James' Hand ergriff. "Harry McGonolly."

James lächelte. "Mein Dad heißt auch Harry. Genau wie du."

Harry wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Mummy hat gesagt, sie hat mich nach einem Harry benannt. Der hat ganz tolle Sachen gemacht. Und der hat einen Sohn, der auch James heißt." Die Augen des Kindes wurden noch größer und der Tränenfluss versiegte. Langsam beugte er sich näher zu James. "Bist du der James Potter, der Weltmeister geworden ist? Im Quidditch?" Den letzten Teil flüsterte er, während er sich besorgt umschaute.

James schaute ihn lachend an. Wie groß standen schon die Chancen, dass dieser kleine Junge aus der Zauberwelt kam und ihn kannte? Und sogar nach seinem Dad benannt war? Er nickte. "Ja. Genau der bin ich." Er wäre fast rot geworden, so ehrfurchtsvoll schaute der kleine Knirps ihn an.

"Wow", flüsterte er und musterte James von oben bis unten. "Krieg ich ein Autogramm?"

James grinste. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so einfach war, den Jungen aufzumuntern. Er musste nur er selbst sein. "Na klar. Für meinen größten Fan auf jeden Fall." Er zog einen wasserfesten Filzstift aus der Tasche, aber er konnte kein Papier oder Pergament finden. Den Stift hatte er immer dabei, für den Fall, ein Autogramm geben zu müssen, aber Papier hatten die Fans meistens selbst.

Harry bemerkte James' Problem und zog seinen Teddy zu sich heran. Der Bär trug eine große rote Schleife. "Du kannst auf der Schleife unterschreiben", schlug er aufgeregt vor.

James beugte sich vor und signierte vorsichtig das Stück Stoff. Harry schaute glücklich zu. James steckte den Stift weg und stand dann langsam auf. Er streckte dem Jungen wieder seine Hand hin. "Und jetzt gehen wir deine Eltern suchen, in Ordnung? Ich bin ja kein Fremder mehr."

Harry schaute ihn vertrauensvoll an und nahm seine Hand. Vorsichtig stellte er sich auf die Beine. Er verzog das Gesicht und biss sich auf die Lippe, als er das Bein mit dem verletzten Knie belastete, aber er fing nicht mehr an zu weinen und James konnte sehen, wie Harry ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zuwarf. Vor einem berühmten Quidditchstar wollte er sich wahrscheinlich keine Blöße geben. Er griff nach dem Teddy und umklammerte ihn mit einer Hand, mit der anderen hielt er James' Hand fest.

James schaute sich in der Halle um und überlegte, was er jetzt am besten tun sollte. Sollte er zum nächsten Schalter gehen und die Eltern von Harry ausrufen lassen? Oder sollte er den Jungen fragen, wo er seine Eltern zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte und sie auf eigene Faust mit ihm suchen?

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als eine hübsche Frau, die etwa in seinem Alter war, auf ihn zugerannt kam. Sie hatte einen älteren Mann im Schlepptau, der ihn mit seinen Blicken praktisch erdolchte.

"Harry!", rief die Frau mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie fiel vor ihm auf die Knie und drückte ihn fest an sich. James wollte die Hand des Kindes loslassen, aber Harry verstärkte seinen Griff nur noch. Der Kleine war kräftiger, als er aussah. "Du hast mir so einen Schreck eingejagt! Ich hab mich umgedreht und du warst weg! Mach das ja nie wieder, Harry Ronald McGonolly, hörst du?"

"Tut mir Leid, Mummy", murmelte der Junge beschämt.

"Würden Sie die Freundlichkeit besitzen und meinen Sohn loslassen?", fragte der ältere Mann ohne eine Spur von Freundlichkeit in der Stimme.

James schluckte und zog an seiner Hand. Er wusste, wozu Eltern fähig waren, wenn sie ihre Kinder beschützten. Er hatte sich die Geschichte darüber, wie seine Großmutter Bellatrix Lestrange zur Strecke gebracht hatte, weil sie seine Mum hatte beschützen wollen, tausendmal angehört. Und das letzte was er wollte, war Ärger mit einem wütenden Vater. Wenn Harry sein Sohn wäre, dann würde er wahrscheinlich genauso reagieren. Er wusste, dass Al das ohne jeden Zweifel tun würde. Harry ließ seine Hand zögerlich los.

"Was -", fing der Mann wütend an, aber Harry unterbrach ihn schnell.

"Ist schon in Ordnung, Daddy", sagte er und strahlte seine Eltern und James an. "Das ist James Potter. Du weißt schon", er schaute sich verstohlen um und senkte die Stimme, "der Quidditchweltmeister." Er hob seinen Teddy hoch, um seinen Eltern die Schleife zu zeigen. "Schau mal, er hat mir sogar ein Autogramm gegeben."

Die Frau stand auf und schaute James mit großen Augen an. Diese Augen hatte ihr Sohn von ihr geerbt. "Tatsächlich ...", sagte sie fassungslos, während sie ihn musterte. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte meinen Mann, Mr Potter. Er ist ein Muggel. Er hat das nicht so gemeint. Aber Harry war plötzlich verschwunden und wir haben uns schreckliche Sorgen gemacht."

James schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. Das Letzte, was sie tun sollten, war, sich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass sie sich wie normale Eltern verhalten hatten. "Das ist völlig in Ordnung, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich bin nur froh, dass Sie uns gefunden haben." Er deutete auf das verletzte Knie des Jungen. "Das sollten Sie vielleicht verarzten lassen." Die beiden schauten auf die Wunde auf Harrys Knie, die dieser schon ganz vergessen zu haben schien.

Seine Mutter inspizierte die Wunde sofort besorgt, aber Harry versicherte ihr schnell, dass es ihm gut ging. Peinlich berührt schaute er zu James.

James zwinkerte ihm grinsend zu. "Mütter, hmm?", fragte er vertraulich. Der Kleine wurde rot und nickte.

Nachdem sich seine Mutter ausreichend versichert hatte, dass ihr Sohn nicht sterben würde, ergriff sie James' Hand und schüttelte sie dankbar. "Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich um meinen Sohn gekümmert haben. Und für das Autogramm. Er ist einer Ihrer größten Fans. Und ...", sie räusperte sich verlegen, "wenn Sie vielleicht Ihrem Vater und Ihrem Onkel und Ihrer Tante dafür danken würden, dass sie meine Großeltern und meine Mutter gerettet haben ... Er weiß das bestimmt nicht mehr, aber im Krieg hat er meine Großmutter Mary Cattermole davor gerettet, von dieser Umbridge verurteilt zu werden." Tränen standen in ihren Augen. "Meine Großeltern haben Ihrem Vater und Ihrem Onkel geschrieben, um sich zu bedanken, aber ich wollte ... also vielen Dank." Sie schluckte schwer.

James nickte verlegen. Es war ihm nie peinlich, wenn ihm jemand sagte, wie toll er ihn als Quidditchspieler fand. Aber das ... Damit hatte er genauso wenig zu tun wie mit der Erfindung des Zeitumkehrers. Aber er wusste, dass es seinem Dad viel bedeutete. Er hatte viel geopfert in seinem jungen Leben und so wusste er, dass es sich gelohnt hatte. James würde bestimmt nicht vergessen, es seinem Dad zu sagen.

"Ich danke Ihnen", sagte er ernst.

Harrys Mutter lächelte. "Meine Familie hat zu danken. Erst meine Großmutter und jetzt mein Sohn ..."

James winkte ab. "Ich bitte Sie. Ich hab wirklich nichts gemacht. Sie sind gekommen, bevor ich wirklich helfen konnte." Dafür wollte er kein Lob.

Harrys Vater trat einen Schritt näher und legte seiner Frau eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Hermine, wir müssen los. Unser Flug geht bald." Er nickte James zu, entschuldigte sich aber nicht für sein Verhalten. James hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

James schaute der kleinen Familie nach, die sich jetzt schnell durch die Menge kämpfte. Er winkte Harry zu, als der Kleine sich umdrehte und ihn angrinste.

James seufzte. Wenigstens eine gute Tat heute. Sein eigenes Leben war immer noch verkorkst, aber einen kleinen Jungen und seine Mutter hatte er glücklich gemacht. Er lächelte ein paar Schaulustigen zu, die die Szene interessiert beobachtet hatten und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. In weiter Ferne sah er das Schild, das auf den Ausgang hinwies. Langsam schlängelte er sich durch die Menge. Mittlerweile war er völlig fertig und wollte nur noch in sein Bett. Aber hier gab es keinen Ort, an dem er ungestört disapparieren konnte.

Die Menschenmenge wurde noch größer, als eine Schar von Menschen aus der Ankunftshalle sich dazu gesellte. Er warf einen Blick auf den Bildschirm, der zeigte, welche Flüge gelandet waren. Wie es der Zufall wollte, kam dieser Flug aus New York.

Dort hätte er jetzt sein sollen. Wenn er Glück gehabt hätte, dann hätte diese verdammte Edgecombe einen Portschlüssel für ihn gehabt und dann wäre er jetzt in New York in Julias Armen und glücklich.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er zu spät bemerkte, wie die Blondine, die vor ihm lief, plötzlich stehen blieb. Er konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig abbremsen und stieß gegen sie. Die Frau verlor das Gleichgewicht und James streckte geistesgegenwärtig seine Arme aus, um ihren Sturz zu verhindern.

"Es tut mir Leid", sagte James sofort. "Ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie einfach stehen bleiben. Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es Ihnen gut? Haben Sie sich verletzt?" Von hinten sah sie zumindest in Ordnung aus. Ihre blonden Haare waren zerzaust und hatten sich zum Teil aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst und ihr T-Shirt war zerknittert, aber er schien sie noch rechtzeitig aufgefangen zu haben. Er schluckte. Julia hatte genau solche Haare. Er hätte jetzt bei ihr sein sollen.

Die Frau richtete sich zögerlich wieder auf. Sie sagte keinen Ton, also tat ihr hoffentlich nichts weh. "Ma'am?", fragte James noch einmal nach. Vielleicht verstand sie ihn gar nicht und hatte doch Schmerzen. "Ist alles mit Ihnen in Ordnung?"

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. James schluckte. Scheiße! Hoffentlich hatte er sie nicht verletzt. Das war das letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte.

Langsam drehte sie sich um. James stockte der Atem. Er glaubte nicht, was er da sah.

"Nein, James", sagte sie leise. Aus geröteten Augen schaute sie ihn an. "Gar nichts ist in Ordnung." Er konnte sehen, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Wunderschöne mitternachtsblaue Augen, von denen er fast jede Nach träumte.

"Julia", flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme. In diesem Augenblick vergaß er alles. Er vergaß seine Müdigkeit und seine Anspannung und seine Angst, sie vielleicht schon längst verloren zu haben. Sie war hier. Sie stand vor ihm und schaute ihn an. Sie war _hier_.

Ohne Nachzudenken zog er sie in seine Arme und drückte sie so fest an sich, dass es ihr schon weh tun musste. Er würde sie nie wieder loslassen. "Du bist hier", flüsterte er fassungslos. "Du bist hier." Er schluckte. Er spürte, wie auch ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Und es war ihm scheißegal. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren blonden Haaren. Der vertraute Melonengeruch ihres Shampoos stieg ihm in die Nase. Letzte Woche hatte er sie so vermisst, dass er sogar ihr Shampoo benutzt hatte. Er hatte sich die Haare letzten Endes noch einmal gewaschen, weil er nicht mit Haaren, die nach Melone rochen, zum Training erscheinen konnte, aber eine halbe Stunde hatte er sich ihr nahe gefühlt. Meine Güte, was für ein Weichei hatte die Liebe aus ihm gemacht!

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück, um ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Ihre Wimperntusche war durch die Tränen verlaufen. Er hob seine Hand und wischte ihre Tränen weg. Sie schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. Das war Aufforderung genug für ihn. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie, wie er sie seit zwei Monaten nicht mehr hatte küssen können. Er hatte sanft sein wollen. Sie hatten sich gestritten. Er war nicht mal sicher, ob sie überhaupt noch zusammen waren. Aber sie war hier und in dem Moment, in dem sich ihre Lippen trafen, lösten sich alle seine Vorsätze in Luft auf. Er zog sie noch näher zu sich und küsste sie so gierig, als ob er in der Wüste wäre und sie der einzige Tropfen Wasser im Umkreis von hundert Kilometern. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er sie wirklich nicht mehr losgelassen.

Als sie sich schließlich schwer atmend voneinander lösten, lehnte er seine Stirn gegen ihre und lächelte ihr zu. "Es tut mir so Leid. Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid, Julia. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das alles gesagt habe. Ich hab's nicht so gemeint. Selbstverständlich brauche ich dich in meinem Leben." Er brauchte sie wie die Luft zum Atmen. Jetzt, wo er sie in ihren Armen hielt, wusste er das mit absoluter Sicherheit. Er wollte nicht ohne sie sein.

"Es tut mir auch Leid", erwiderte sie mit zitternder Stimme. "Ich hätte nicht -"

James schüttelte den Kopf und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen. "Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Es war alles mein Fehler. Ich war eifersüchtig und hab nicht mehr klar denken können. Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass Dan", er verzog das Gesicht, "mit dir ins Bett will." Davon würde er sich nicht abbringen lassen. Der Wichser wollte mit ihr schlafen. Das _wusste_ er einfach. "Aber das heißt nicht, dass du mit ihm ins Bett gehst. Ich vertraue dir. Wirklich. Und ich werde versuchen, nicht mehr eifersüchtig zu sein, wenn ihr zusammen arbeitet." Es würde die Hölle werden, aber er würde das schaffen. Wenn Scorpius diesen australischen Arsch hatte ertragen können, dann würde er auch mit Dan zurecht kommen.

Julia schaute ihn liebevoll an. Sie küsste ihn etwas sanfter als vorhin, aber mit einem Versprechen nach mehr. "Bring mich nach Hause. Bitte."

Sie musste ihn nicht zweimal bitten.

**TBC...**


	4. Die Ruhe und der Sturm

Gute zehn Stunden später schlug James die Augen auf. Die Nachmittagssonne schien ihm mitten ins Gesicht und blendete ihn, aber um das zu ändern hätte er aufstehen müssen, und dazu war er beim besten Willen nicht in der Lage. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich zum letzten Mal so gut gefühlt hatte. Okay, das stimmte nicht wirklich. Das letzte Mal hatte er sich so gut gefühlt, als sie ihn zum letzten Mal hier besucht hatte.

Jedes Mal, wenn er aufwachte und fühlte, dass sie in seinen Armen lag, war das wie der Himmel auf Erden. Das war schon so, seit sie ihre erste Nacht zusammen verbracht hatten. Damals hatte er noch gedacht, dass sie ein unbedeutender One Night Stand war, ein weiterer in der Reihe von unzählig vielen. Aber dieses Gefühl hatte ihm so gut gefallen und der Sex war so fantastisch gewesen, dass aus dem One Night Stand ein Two Night Stand geworden war (wenn es sowas gab). Und aus dem Two Night Stand wurde ein Three Night Stand und ehe er sich versah, waren sie einen Monat lang jede Nacht zusammen gewesen. Dazu kamen noch die Tage, während der sie ihm Amerikas schönste Plätze zeigte und ihr Humor und ihr Lachen und ihre Augen und ... einfach nur sie selbst ... und schon hatte sein Herz ihr gehört. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so einfach war.

Und es gehörte ihr immer noch. Egal, wie viele nackte Sucherinnen sich ihm auch an den Hals warfen und wie viele dämliche Kollegen mit ihr Wein tranken, sein Herz gehörte ihr. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er es niemals zurück bekommen würde. Zumindest dann nicht, wenn er etwas zu sagen hatte.

Lächelnd schaute er auf seine Freundin, die sich langsam zu regen begann. Verwirrt blinzelte sie in die Sonne und kniff dann die Augen zusammen, um ihn zu erkennen. Sie schloss die Augen wieder und stöhnte auf.

"Dieser Jetlag wird der schlimmste von allen sein", murmelte sie missmutig.

James strich ihr ihre unordentlichen blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie lächelnd auf die Stirn. "Das tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich hatte eigentlich geplant, zu dir zu kommen, um mich zu entschuldigen, aber die früheste Möglichkeit für mich wäre übermorgen gewesen ..." Sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen, warum sie so plötzlich hier aufgetaucht war, ohne sich zu melden und obwohl sie gar nichts verabredet hatten. Sobald sie in seiner Wohnung angekommen waren, waren sie ins Schlafzimmer gestolpert und hatten währenddessen versucht, sich die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen, ohne ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen. Es hatte nicht ganz geklappt, aber alles in allem waren sie recht erfolgreich gewesen. Und danach waren sie beide so erschöpft gewesen, dass sie sofort eingeschlafen waren.

"Du wolltest zu mir?", fragte sie überrascht. Ein herrliches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. "Wirklich?"

James nickte. "Natürlich. Dieser Streit war beschissen. Ich konnte das nicht einfach so stehen lassen." Er küsste sie. "Aber ich hab ja anscheinend richtig Glück gehabt, dass ich keinen Portschlüssel und keinen Flug bekommen hab. Sonst würde ich jetzt in New York sein und du hier."

Sie nickte. "Ich weiß, ich hätte anrufen und dir sagen sollen, dass ich komme. Aber als ich zum Flughafen bin, hab ich noch nicht gewusst, ob ich wirklich einen Flug bekomme. Ein Portschlüssel stand außer Frage. Und der nächste Flug ging so schnell, dass ich kaum Zeit hatte, noch rechtzeitig einzuchecken. Ich hätte dich sofort angerufen, wenn ich aus dem Flughafen hier raus gewesen wäre." Sie lächelte. "Aber das war ja dann nicht mehr nötig."

Er grinste. "Nein, das war es nicht." Er zog sie näher zu sich und lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen sein Kinn an ihren Kopf. "Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist", murmelte er schließlich nach ein paar Minuten Stille. "Ich hab dich so vermisst."

Sie küsste seine Brust. "Ich dich auch", erwiderte sie traurig.

James schluckte, bevor er die nächste Frage stellte. Er hasste diese Frage. "Wie lange kannst du bleiben?" Ihre Beziehung hatte immer eine Deadline. Seit dem Tag, an dem sie begonnen hatte, hatte sie die. Sie konnten immer nur in Tagen, im günstigsten Fall vielleicht in Wochen, rechnen. Mehr hatten sie nie zusammen.

"Ich weiß noch nicht", erwiderte sie. "Das kommt drauf an."

"Worauf?", fragte James verwirrt. Normalerweise wusste sie immer ganz genau, wie viel Zeit sie hatten. Bis hin zu den Minuten.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Auf ein paar Sachen."

Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

"Wie geht es Tia?", wechselte sie das Thema. James ließ es zu. Wenn sie über etwas nicht sprechen wollte, dann konnte er das nicht ändern.

"Gut", erwiderte er deshalb. "Al hat gemeint, das Baby kann jetzt jederzeit kommen, aber Tia glaubt, dass die Kleine sich noch etwas Zeit lässt." Obwohl Tias Bauch mittlerweile so kugelrund war, dass das Baby James' Meinung nach eher früher als später kommen sollte. Sonst würde sie noch platzen. "Wenn das Baby bald kommt, dann kannst du sie ja vielleicht sogar im Krankenhaus besuchen.", fügte er hoffnungsvoll hinzu.

Julia lächelte verträumt. "Das wäre schön."

Julia hatte sich auf Anhieb mit seiner Familie verstanden. Jeder mochte sie und alle waren glücklich, dass James endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihn glücklich machte. Für die meisten gehörte Julia bereits zur Familie und James war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihr der Gedanke gefiel. Ihre eigene Familie war seit dem Unfalltod ihrer Mutter vor über zwölf Jahren auseinandergebrochen. Sie verstand sich nicht mehr mit ihren Geschwistern und auch ihren Vater sah sie kaum noch. James hatte noch nie einen von ihnen gesehen und Julia schien es auch nicht eilig zu haben, ihn irgendjemandem vorzustellen. Ihm war das herzlich egal. Wenn es ihr wichtig gewesen wäre, dann hätte er sie natürlich gerne kennen gelernt, aber so ... wenn er Julias Erzählungen glauben konnte, dann verpasste er nicht viel.

"Sie würden sich bestimmt freuen, dich zu sehen.", fügte James hinzu.

Sie nickte. "Und ich freue mich, sie zu sehen." Sie stützte sich auf ihre Arme und beugte sich zu James herunter. "Aber jetzt freu ich erstmal, dich zu sehen.", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn.

James schlang die Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich. Er war im Himmel.

/-/

"Okay, hier sind sie, meine berühmten Eier á la Julia", sagte Julia grinsend und reichte James einen Teller. James musterte das Rührei. Es war, wie er es von ihr gewohnt war - angekokelt und ansonsten ohne Geschmack. Dankend nahm er den Teller entgegen und schnappte sich dann die Gabel, die sie ihm hinhielt.

Er steckte sich einen Happen in den Mund und lächelte anerkennend. "Genau, wie ich sie mag", versicherte er ihr.

Julia schüttelte lachend den Kopf und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Couch fallen. "Du Lügner! Ich weiß, dass meine Eier schrecklich sind. Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung, warum du immer darauf bestehst, dass ich sie für dich koche."

James zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn er ihr das erklärte, dann würde er wirklich wie ein Weichei klingen. Als er sie damals, nachdem sie zusammengekommen waren, das erste Mal in Amerika besucht hatte, waren sie so glücklich gewesen, sich endlich wieder zu sehen, dass sie die ganze Zeit, in der er da gewesen war, in ihrer Wohnung und vor allem in ihrem Bett verbracht hatten. Julia hatte davor keine Gelegenheit gehabt, noch etwas einzukaufen und keiner von ihnen wollte sich aus der Wohnung wegbewegen und die wenige kostbare Zeit, die sie zusammen hatten, opfern. Aber Hunger hatten sie trotzdem. Und Julia hatte nur ein paar Eier im Kühlschrank. Also hatte sie ihm die Eier gemacht. Sie hatten nicht geschmeckt, aber sie hatten sie trotzdem gegessen. Und seitdem gehörten sie für James zu einem Besuch bei Julia dazu. Ohne diese Eier fehlte irgendetwas. Erst sie erinnerten ihn wirklich daran, dass er nicht träumte, dass sie wirklich bei ihm war. Also bestand er auf die Eier. Und bisher hatte er sie noch jedes Mal gekriegt.

"Mir schmecken sie", sagte er schulterzuckend und hielt ihr die Gabel hin. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und biss stattdessen von einer Scheibe Toast ab, die sie wohl in seinem Schrank gefunden hatte.

"Übrigens sehr sexy Klamotten", merkte er dann an und musterte sie ausgiebig. Sie trug lediglich eines seiner T-Shirts mit dem Schriftzug der Nationalmannschaft und ihren Slip. "Solltest du öfter anziehen."

Sie schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. "Wir werden sehen", erwiderte sie. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Ihre langen blonden Haare kitzelten ihn auf der nackten Brust, aber er würde den Teufel tun und sich beschweren. Eine Weile saßen sie still da. James aß die Eier auf und lauschte ihren ruhigen Atemzügen und dem Verkehrslärm, den man sehr gedämpft in seiner Wohnung hören konnte. So war es wirklich perfekt. So sollte es immer sein.

"Du hattest Recht", flüsterte Julia schließlich mit ernster Stimme.

"Natürlich", erwiderte James grinsend. "Ich hab immer Recht." Er schaute zu ihr, um zu sehen, ob sie sein Grinsen erwiderte, aber sie sah ihn nur mit einem sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn. "Womit hatte ich Recht?"

Sie schluckte und richtete sich auf. "Mit Dan", sagte sie und wandte den Blick ab. "Du hattest Recht mit ihm."

James biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte die Wut, die in ihm aufstieg, unter Kontrolle zu halten. Natürlich hatte er Recht gehabt mit dem Wichser! Natürlich hatte er mit ihr schlafen wollen! Welcher Mann, der Augen im Kopf hatte, würde das nicht?

Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und atmete stoßweise ein und aus. Er würde nicht ausflippen. Er würde nicht nach Amerika gehen und dem Wichser eine reinhauen. Obwohl er es verdient hatte. Der spinnte wohl, sich einfach an seine Freundin ranmachen zu wollen! Merlin, wie gerne würde er ihn umbringen!

"James?", fragte Julia ihn nach ein paar Minuten vorsichtig, in denen James sich in den wildesten Farben ausgemalt hatte, wie er Dan am schmerzhaftesten kastrieren konnte, bevor er ihn langsam und sehr qualvoll ins Jenseits befördern würde. Sie war so klug, ihn nicht zu berühren.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme. Wenn sie wirklich mit ihm geschlafen hatte ... aber Julia würde das nicht tun. Sie würde nicht mit Dan ins Bett gehen und dann hierher nach England zu ihm kommen. Das würde sie nicht. Sie würde überhaupt nicht mit diesem Arschloch schlafen. Sie liebte ihn doch!

Julia räusperte sich. "Es war ... es war nach deinem Anruf gestern. Oder vorgestern." Zerstreut schaute sie auf die Uhr, die an James' Wand hing. Es war bereits nach Mitternacht. "Ich war so wütend auf dich. So schrecklich wütend. Und Dan war da. Also hab ich ihn von unserem Streit erzählt. Ich hab ihm gesagt, was für ein Idiot du bist, weil du mir nicht vertraust und dass es völliger Schwachsinn ist, dass er irgendein Interesse an mir hätte, das über unsere Zusammenarbeit hinausgeht." Sie verstummte und schaute ihn kleinlaut an.

"Und?", fragte James schließlich, nachdem sie nicht weiter gesprochen hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich hören wollte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er damit fertig werden würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie doch mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Er wusste es nicht.

"Und dann hat er mich geküsst.", sagte Julia schließlich so leise, dass er es beinahe nicht verstanden hätte, wenn er sie nicht angesehen und beobachtet hätte, wie sich ihre Lippen bewegten.

Er sprang auf und begann, zornig im Wohnzimmer hin und her zu laufen. Er hatte das wilde Verlangen, auf irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden einzuschlagen. Wie konnte er nur? Wie konnte dieser Mensch einfach seine Julia küssen? Wie konnte er es wagen! Und wie konnte Julia es wagen? Wie konnte _sie_ nur? Sie war die Liebe seines Lebens und sie küsste einfach einen anderen Mann? Er hatte gedacht, dass sie ihn ... dass sie ... und jetzt?

"Ich war so überrascht, dass ich erst gar nicht reagieren konnte", fuhr Julia fort und schaute ihn flehentlich an. "Aber als mir klar geworden ist, was er da getan hat, da hab ich ihn sofort weggeschubst. Es ist nichts passiert, James, wirklich! Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich dich liebe und dass aus uns beiden nie etwas werden würde und dann hab ich ihn rausgeschmissen. Es ist wirklich nichts passiert, das musst du mir glauben!"

Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Sie stand auf und ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand aus und hielt sie James hin. Er konnte sehen, wie sie zitterte. Er schluckte und schloss die Augen. Ihm war, als ob ihm jemand in den Bauch geboxt hätte. Er bekam kaum Luft. Und er brauchte eine Weile, bis ihm klar wurde, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Er atmete tief durch.

Sie hatte ihn nicht betrogen. Sie hatte das Arschloch aus ihrer Wohnung geschmissen und war zu ihm gekommen.

Langsam hob er seinen Arm und ergriff ihre Hand. Er verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen. Julia blinzelte ihre Tränen weg. James zog sie zu sich und schloss sie fest in seine Arme. Sie klammerte sich an ihn.

"Es tut mir so Leid", schluchzte sie. "Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen. Du hattest Recht." Er konnte ihre Tränen an seiner nackten Brust spüren. Sanft strich er ihr durch die Haare und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Ich liebe dich, James. Merlin, ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

James schüttelte den Kopf. "Du verlierst mich nicht." Er räusperte sich. "Und du hast wirklich nicht mit ihm geschlafen?" Er glaubte ihr, wenn sie ihm sagte, dass nichts passiert war. Sie würde ihn nicht anlügen. Aber er musste es hören. Er musste hören, dass nichts passiert war, außer diesem Kuss.

Sie schaute ihn aus geröteten Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich hab nicht mit ihm geschlafen. Ich hätte _nie_ mit ihm geschlafen. Das musst du mir glauben."

Er lächelte sie an. Es war etwas gezwungen, weil die Mordgedanken in seinem Kopf immer noch Amok liefen, aber immerhin etwas. Er küsste sie sanft. "Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte er als Antwort.

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Er konnte spüren, wie die Anspannung ihren Körper verließ und sie regelrecht in seine Arme sank.

Er hasste es, dieses Lächeln wieder von ihrem Gesicht verschwinden zu sehen, aber sie war so ehrlich zu ihm gewesen ... er musste es auch sein. Das hier war so etwas wie ein neuer Anfang für sie beide und es durfte keine Geheimnisse zwischen ihnen geben.

Langsam ließ er sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er räusperte sich und fuhr sich durch seine unordentlichen dunklen Haare. Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, aber das klappte nicht sonderlich gut.

"Du hattest auch Recht", sagte er schließlich.

Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an. Wie er es vorausgesehen hatte, verschwand das Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht. Es brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis ihr klar wurde, worauf er hinauswollte. "Vanessa", flüsterte sie.

So wie er Dan gegenüber misstrauisch gewesen war, war sie es gegenüber Vanessa gewesen. Sie hatte ihre Meinung zwar längst nicht so oft geäußert wie er, aber es war auch so klar gewesen, dass sie der neuen Sucherin nicht vertraute.

Er nickte. "Vor zwei Tagen stand sie bei mir im Umkleideraum. Sie hat mir ein sehr eindeutiges Angebot gemacht." Er würde nichts ins Detail gehen, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Sie wusste auch so, was er meinte.

Neue Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Sie ließ ihren Blick über seinen nackten Oberkörper schweifen, bevor sie ihm wieder in die Augen sah. "Und?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. "Hast du es angenommen?"

Vehement schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein. Hab ich nicht." Er schloss die Augen, um ihre Enttäuschung nicht sehen zu müssen, wenn er den nächsten Teil gestand. "Aber ich war nah dran."

Er hörte, wie sie scharf die Luft einsog und ein paar Schritte zurück trat. Hoffentlich hatte er jetzt nicht alles kaputt gemacht. Hoffentlich würde er sie deswegen nicht verlieren. Aber er konnte ihr das nicht verschweigen. Wenn sie eine Chance haben sollten, dann musste sie es wissen.

"Es hätte mir nichts bedeutet, Julia", flüsterte er und öffnete die Augen langsam wieder. Der verletzte Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem sie ihn ansah, versetzte ihm einen Stich in seinem Herzen. "Es wäre nicht mehr gewesen als ein One Night Stand. Es wäre nur Sex gewesen. Nur deshalb hab ich es überhaupt in Betracht gezogen." Er seufzte. "Verstehst du, du hast mir so gefehlt. Vor dir war ich es gewohnt, Sex zu haben, wann immer ich wollte, egal mit wem. Irgendjemanden hab ich immer gefunden. Und jetzt ... Das mit uns ist mir wichtiger als alles andere. Du bist mir wichtiger als jede andere. Es wäre es nicht wert, mit Vanessa ins Bett zu gehen. Und wärst du nicht so weit weg gewesen, wärst du hier gewesen, hätten wir eine normale Beziehung und keine Fernbeziehung, dann hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht mal drüber nachgedacht. Und ich hab nicht mit ihr geschlafen, ich hab wirklich nicht mit ihr geschlafen. Und ich werde auch nicht mit ihr schlafen."

Sie schniefte.

"Du hast mir das von Dan erzählt und ich wollte dir das nicht verschweigen." Sie sagte nichts. Sie stand einfach nur da und starrte ihn an, während ihr stumme Tränen über die Wangen liefen. "Julia, bitte ..." Er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte.

Schließlich nickte sie kaum merklich und warf sich wieder in seine Arme. Er schloss die Augen und schwor sich dieses Mal, sie nie wieder loszulassen. "Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich wirklich."

"Ich weiß", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. "Ich weiß, James. Sonst hättest du mir das nicht gesagt. Und sonst hättest du mit ihr geschlafen."

Ja, das hätte er wohl. Nein, das hätte er ganz bestimmt. Vanessa war eine junge sexy Frau, die sich ihm nackt an den Hals geworfen hatte. Wäre Julia nicht gewesen, hätte er keine zwei Sekunden darüber nachgedacht. Aber es gab sie. Und er war unendlich dankbar dafür.

Sie standen lange Zeit einfach nur eng umschlungen in seinem Wohnzimmer und sagten gar nichts. Es war auch gar nicht nötig. Sie hatten sich so viel gesagt, dass sie das alles erstmal verdauen mussten. Aber das wichtigste war, dass sie sich immer noch hatten. Sie waren beide in Versuchung geführt worden, aber ihre Liebe war stärker gewesen. Sie hatten nichts getan, was sie bereuen mussten, sie hatten einander nichts verschwiegen. Es würde alles gut werden.

"James?", fragte sie schließlich leise und löste sich soweit von ihm, dass sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. Ihre Tränen waren mittlerweile versiegt. Sie biss sich unsicher auf die Lippe.

"Ja?", fragte er mit einem mulmigen Gefühl. Was kam denn jetzt noch? Hatte sie etwa mit jemand anderem als Dan geschlafen? Aber das war ganz unmöglich. Das wusste er.

"Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, etwas an unserer Beziehung zu ändern?"

"Was meinst du?" Was sollte er ändern wollen? War sie etwa nicht glücklich mit ihm?

Sie löste sich von ihm und trat wieder ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie ließ sich auf sein Sofa sinken und strich sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Es ist nur ... hättest du gerne keine Fernbeziehung mehr?"

Er schaute sie entgeistert an. Sie hatte noch nie über dieses Thema gesprochen. Er hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass sie es jetzt ansprechen würde.

Natürlich hätte er lieber eine normale Beziehung. Natürlich würde er lieber jeden Tag neben ihr aufwachen und einschlafen. Aber wenn sie ihn jetzt bitten würde, zu ihr nach Amerika zu gehen ... Er wusste nicht, was er dann sagen sollte. Er wollte nie wieder ohne sie sein, das stand außer Frage, aber er wollte auch nicht ohne seine Familie sein. Und er konnte nicht einfach so zwischen ihnen wählen.

"Ich ... ähm ... ich weiß nicht ..." Frustriert wandte er den Blick von Julias blauen Augen ab. Hätten sie nicht einfach weiterhin schweigen können? Jetzt hatten sie sich gerade wieder vertragen und schon wieder würden sie streiten.

"Okay ...", sagte sie. Er konnte hören, wie enttäuscht sie war. Er hasste es, sie zu enttäuschen. "Es ist nur ... ich hab in ein paar Tagen ein Vorstellungsgespräch in der hiesigen Zweigstelle meiner Firma. Ich hab meinen Chef vor ein paar Monaten gefragt, ob hier vielleicht eine Stelle frei wäre und jetzt ist eine frei und mein Chef hat gemeint, ich bin eine seiner fähigsten Mitarbeiterinnen und ihm würde kein Grund einfallen, warum ich die Stelle nicht bekommen würde ... also könnte es sein, dass ich vielleicht hierher kommen kann ..."

Ruckartig wandte James seinen Kopf. Entgeistert starrte er seine Freundin an. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Das war doch gar nicht möglich. Er bekam Julia und konnte seine Familie behalten? War das ein Traum?

"Aber ... aber wenn du lieber weiter eine Fernbeziehung haben möchtest, wenn das nicht in Ordnung ist, dass ich hierher ziehe, dann kann ich auch absagen ..." Sie schaute ihn unsicher und unglücklich an. "Ich dachte nur ... ich dachte, dass du auch lieber eine normale Beziehung hättest." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Schon wieder traten Tränen in ihre Augen. Er brachte sie heute wohl andauernd zum weinen. Sie stand auf und wischte sich unwirsch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Julia", rief James schnell, als er sah, dass sie aus dem Zimmer gehen wollte. Schnell eilte er ihr hinterher. Einmal war er zu langsam gewesen und hätte sie fast aus seinem Leben gehen lassen, aber diesen Fehler würde er nicht noch einmal machen.

"Ist schon in Ordnung, James", erwiderte sie und versuchte eine Leichtigkeit in ihre Stimme zu zwingen, die mehr als falsch klang. "Wenn du zufrieden mit unserer Beziehung bist, so wie sie ist, dann -"

"Willst du mich heiraten?"

**TBC...**


	5. Ja

"Was?" Julia starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen ungläubig an.

"Willst du mich heiraten?", wiederholte James.

"Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte sie. Sie hob ihre freie Hand und befühlte seine Stirn. James musste grinsen. Sie war so süß.

"Natürlich ist das mein Ernst. Denkst du, ich würde dir so eine Frage stellen, wenn ich es _nicht_ ernst meinen würde?" Er hatte nie heiraten wollen. Er hatte Scorpius und seinen Bruder für verrückt erklärt, als die ihren Freundinnen mit Anfang zwanzig einen Antrag gemacht hatten. Für ihn war das der größte Schwachsinn gewesen und er hatte nicht verstehen können, warum jemand, der alle seine Sinne beisammen hatte, nur mit einer einzigen Frau zusammen sein wollte, wenn er doch unendlich viele haben konnte.

Jetzt war alles anders.

"Ich liebe dich, Julia Scott. Und wenn du wirklich hierher ziehen willst, dann kann ich mir nichts schöneres vorstellen, als mein Leben mit dir zu verbringen." Er räusperte sich. Dann hob er die Hand und strich zärtlich über Julias tränennasse Wange. "Ich hab keinen Ring. Aber du kannst mir glauben, es ist mein voller Ernst. Wirklich. Ich will dich heiraten. Wenn du mich auch willst."

Julia schaute ihn mit offenem Mund an. Sie schien unfähig, irgendetwas zu sagen.

James schluckte. Wenn sie nein sagte ... er war noch nie so verwundbar gewesen. Noch nie hatte jemand so große Macht gehabt, ihn zu verletzen. Wenn sie nein sagte ...

"Julia?", flüsterte er verängstigt.

Sie schaute ihn immer noch mit diesem fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was in ihrem Kopf vorging. Er hatte gedacht, sie meinte es wirklich ernst. Wenn sie bereit war, nach England zu ziehen, _zu ihm_ , dann würde sie ihn auch heiraten wollen. Wieso sollte sie auch nicht? Wieso nicht?

"James -"

Ein Klingeln unterbrach sie. Fluchend wandte James sich ab und griff nach seinem Handy, das auf dem Tisch lag. Er hätte das Scheißding ausschalten sollen. Aber wer rief ihn schon um zwei Uhr morgens an? Hatten die Menschen den Verstand verloren?

Er sah Als Namen auf dem Bildschirm. Na der konnte was erleben. Er unterbrach gerade den wichtigsten Moment seines Lebens. Er hatte Al damals nicht gestört, als er Tia einen Antrag gemacht hatte.

"Was?", fragte er mehr als nur genervt. Er hoffte, dass sein kleiner Bruder den Wink verstand und schnell wieder auflegte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Julia in sein Schlafzimmer ging.

"Sie ist da!", hörte er Als aufgedrehte Stimme. "Sie ist da, James, _sie ist da_!"

"Wer ist da?", fragte James völlig verwirrt. Er starrte auf die Stelle, an der Julia gerade noch gestanden hatte. War das jetzt ein nein?

"Meine Tochter, du Idiot!", erwiderte Al glücklich. "Fünfzig Zentimeter. 3292 Gramm. Zehn Finger, zehn Zehen. Sie ist so wunderschön, James, _so_ wunderschön."

"Dann kann sie dir ja nicht ähnlich sehen", erwiderte James lachend. Als Freude war ansteckend. Seine Nichte war da! Seine kleine Nichte, die mit Spannung erwartet worden war. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, das Baby zu sehen.

"Halt die Klappe!", sagte sein Bruder.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte James dann etwas ernster. "Hat alles gut geklappt? Geht es Tia gut?" Bei der Geburt von Als erster Tochter Haley hatte es ein paar Probleme gegeben. James wusste nicht, was passiert war, aber er konnte sich erinnern, dass die Heiler nur knapp um einem Kaiserschnitt herumgekommen waren.

"Es ist alles in bester Ordnung", versicherte Al ihm. "Die Geburt war problemlos. Ich glaube, ich bin sogar erschöpfter als Tia.", scherzte er.

"Gut", murmelte James erleichtert. "Das ist gut." Es hätte Al umgebracht, wenn Tia oder seiner Tochter irgendetwas passiert wäre. "Dann grüß sie von mir, ja? Sag ihr herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ich komm euch morgen besuchen."

"Mach ich."

"Und Al?", fügte James schnell hinzu, bevor sein Bruder auflegen konnte. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ich freu mich wirklich für dich."

"Ich weiß", sagte Al bewegt. "Danke, Brüderchen." Dann hörte er ein Tuten in der Leitung. Al hatte aufgeregt.

Seufzend starrte James auf das Handy. Es war wirklich schön, dass sein Bruder so glücklich war. Wenigstens einer von ihnen.

/-/

"Okay, hier ist es", sagte James und klopfte an die Tür zu Zimmer 21. Julia stand hinter ihm und umklammerte einen Strauß Margeriten. James hatte ihr zwar mehrfach versichert, dass sie keine Blumen mitbringen musste, aber sie hatte darauf bestanden und im Geschenkeshop des Krankenhauses nach dem schönsten Strauß gesucht. Sie schien nervöser als sonst, seiner Familie gegenüberzutreten.

Nach Als Anruf gestern Nacht hatte sie schon geschlafen, als er in sein Schlafzimmer gekommen war (oder zumindest hatte sie so getan) und sie hatte sich sofort auf den Vorschlag gestürzt, Al, Tia und das neue Baby im Krankenhaus zu besuchen. Seinen Heiratsantrag und ihren möglichen Jobwechsel hatten sie mit keinem Wort mehr erwähnt.

Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn er ihr den Antrag nie gemacht hätte. Wenn er ihr nur gesagt hätte, dass er sich sehr freuen würde, wenn sie zu ihm nach England kam. Das hätte er tun sollen. Dann hätte sie ihn küssen können und sie hätten Sex haben können und sie hätte in seinen Armen einschlafen können und alles wäre gut gewesen. Aber er war so glücklich gewesen, als er von ihren Plänen gehört hatte und er hatte nur noch daran denken können, dass er nie wieder von ihr getrennt sein wollte und dass er den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr verbringen wollte und dass alle Welt wissen sollte, dass sie zu ihm gehörte. Nur zu ihm. Also hatte er ihr den Antrag gemacht, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Vielleicht hätte er vorher darüber nachdenken sollen. Sie hatten nie über die Zukunft gesprochen, weil sie zu große Angst davor gehabt hatten. Er wusste nicht mal, ob sie überhaupt heiraten oder Kinder wollte. Er wusste gar nichts.

"Herein", hörte er Tias erschöpfte Stimme. Schnell öffnete er die Tür und steckte den Kopf herein. Er hätte sich denken können, dass er Al und Tia selbst zu dieser frühen Stunde nicht alleine antreffen würde. Sein Dad und seine Mum saßen auf den Besucherstühlen und seine kleine Schwester Lily hatte sich über das Babybett gebeugt, das neben Tias Bett stand. Tia selbst lehnte sich erschöpft an Al, der auf ihrer Bettkante saß und einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte. Die beiden frischgebackenen Eltern sahen zwar schrecklich müde aus, aber auch unwahrscheinlich glücklich.

"James!" Kaum hatte seine Mutter ihn entdeckt, sprang sie auch schon auf und umarmte ihren Sohn überschwenglich. James ließ es ohne Protest über sich ergehen. Es war einfacher, seine Mutter gewähren zu lassen, als zehn Minuten mit ihr darüber zu diskutieren, dass er eigentlich schon viel zu alt für diese Zärtlichkeiten war. "Ich hab dich ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen!", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und betrachtete ihn mit diesem kritischen Blick, den nur eine Mutter aufsetzen konnte und mit dem sie die Macht hatte, ihm das Gefühl zu verleihen, wieder ein ungezogener acht Jahre alter Junge zu sein.

"Ach komm, Gin, lass ihn", sagte sein Dad beschwichtigend. Auch er war aufgestanden. Er legte seiner Mutter eine Hand auf die Schulter und zog sie sanft von James weg. Er nickte seinem Sohn grüßend zu und beließ es dabei. "Er ist doch nicht hier, um uns zu sehen."

"Na dann sollte er mal wieder kommen, um uns zu sehen", erwiderte seine Mum und verschränkte verstimmt die Arme vor der Brust. "Nächsten Sonntag. Sieben Uhr. Essen bei uns. Keine Widerrede!" Sie schaute ihn streng an und James nickte ergeben. Was konnte er da schon gegen ausrichten? Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Al und Lily sich ein Lachen verbissen. Die beiden waren fein raus. Sie konnten ihre Kinder vorschieben, wenn sie mal nicht zum Essen kommen wollten. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen das Essen seiner Mutter gehabt hätte. Er hasste es nur, so von ihr herumkommandiert zu werden. Allerdings hatte sie Recht, er hatte seine Eltern schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.

Er hörte, wie Julia hinter ihm kicherte. Genervt drehte er sich um. "Halt bloß die Klappe", sagte er augenverdrehend. Sie hörte nicht auf ihn.

"Julia!", rief seine Mutter dann überrascht. "Ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen. Ich wusste überhaupt nicht, dass du herkommen wolltest." Sie warf James einen bösen Blick zu, bevor sie sich an ihm vorbeischlängelte, um seine Freundin zu umarmen. Seine Mum hatte Julia in dem Moment ins Herz geschlossen, als sie sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

Lily und Al hoben überrascht die Köpfe und starrten Julia an. Besonders Al schien nicht fassen zu können, sie hier zu sehen. Rasch erhob er sich vom Bett und ging zu seinem Bruder. "Was macht sie denn hier? Ich dachte, du wolltest versuchen, zu ihr nach New York zu kommen?", fragte er verwirrt.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie ist mir zuvor gekommen. Sie hat schneller einen Flug erwischt als ich", erwiderte James. Als er seinen Bruder und Scorpius damals in der Bar allein gelassen hatte, hatte er ihnen versichert, dass er alles versuchen würde, um zu Julia nach New York zu kommen. Es hatte ihn ein bisschen gewundert, dass Al sich nicht nach ihr erkundigt hatte, als er gestern Nacht angerufen hatte, aber die Geburt seiner Tochter hatte wohl alles andere überschattet.

"Und? Ist alles wieder in Ordnung zwischen euch?", wollte er jetzt neugierig wissen.

James schaute zu seiner Freundin, die jetzt überschwänglich von seiner kleinen Schwester umarmt wurde. Es wusste nicht, was er Al sagen sollte. Sie hatten sich nach ihrem Streit zwar wieder vertragen, aber im Moment ... es fühlte sich nicht so an, als wäre alles in Ordnung zwischen ihnen. Also zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung", sagte er ehrlich.

Um Al von dem Thema abzubringen und auch, weil er wirklich gespannt war, schaute er zu dem Babybett, in dem er jetzt, wo Lily nicht mehr davorstand, die Umrisse eines kleinen Babys erkennen konnte. Auch aus ein paar Metern Entfernung konnte er sehen, dass sie genau so rabenschwarze Haare wie Al hatte. Als erste Tochter Haley hatte genau die gleichen Haare gehabt. Neugierig näherte er sich dem Bettchen und beugte sich darüber, um seine neue Nichte genau in Augenschein zu nehmen. Ihr kleines Gesicht sah etwas zerknautscht aus, aber sie hatte eine wunderschöne Stupsnase und als sie die Augen aufschlug und ihn aus babyblauen Augen anschaute, da stockte ihm der Atem. Al hatte Recht. Sie war wunderschön.

Unsicher schaute er zu Tia, die ihn aus müden Augen beobachtete. "Kann ich ...?", fragte er zögernd und deutete auf das Baby. Nicht jede Mutter mochte es, wenn man ihr Baby ungefragt aus dem Bettchen hob. Lily hätte ihn fast verhext, als er das letztes Jahr im Krankenhaus bei ihrer Tochter Elizabeth versucht hatte.

"Nur zu", sagte sie lächelnd und richtete sich dann auf, um sich von Julia umarmen und beglückwünschen zu lassen.

James wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Baby zu. Vorsichtig schlug er die Decke zurück und schob seine großen Hände unter ihren kleinen zierlichen Körper. Langsam hob er die Kleine aus dem Bettchen und legte sie so in seine Arme, dass ihr Köpfchen gestützt war. Blinzelnd starrte sie ihn an. Nach ein paar Sekunden streckte sie ihren winzigen Arm nach ihm aus. James ergriff ihre Hand und betrachtete fasziniert ihre kleinen Finger.

Es faszinierte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue, wie klein und hilflos Babys waren. Und trotzdem waren sie schon fertige Menschen.

Er lächelte dem Baby zu und sein Herz machte einen Satz, als sie auch die Mundwinkel zu so etwas wie einem kleinen Lächeln verzog. Merlin, war die Kleine niedlich.

"Hi, du kleiner Knirps.", flüsterte er ihr zu. "Ich bin dein Onkel James. Wenn du mal größer bist, dann werde ich dir alles beibringen, was du über Quidditch wissen musst. Dein Daddy ist da nämlich eine totale Flasche."

"Hey!", rief Al empört, der wohl gehört hatte, was sein Bruder gesagt hatte. Da die beiden Brüder in unterschiedlichen Häusern gewesen waren, waren sie auch zwangsläufig in unterschiedlichen Quidditchmannschaften gelandet. Und die Tatsache, dass sie schließlich beide Kapitän ihrer Mannschaft gewesen waren, hatte das Ganze auch nicht einfacher gemacht. In James' sechsten und siebten Schuljahr hatten sie sich einen unerbittlichen Kampf geliefert, weil sie beide unbedingt hatten gewinnen wollen, die Spiele gegeneinander und den Quidditchpokal natürlich auch. Im Endeffekt hatte Al ihn in James' sechsten Schuljahr in allem um Längen geschlagen, aber weil zwei seiner Jäger und ein Treiber danach Hogwarts verlassen hatten, hatte James in seinem letzten Schuljahr die Nase vorn gehabt und gewonnen. Alles in allem war es also zu einem Unentschieden zwischen den beiden Brüdern gekommen, auf das sie noch heute gerne zu sprechen kamen, wenn sie sich nerven wollten.

"Also egal, was dein Daddy dir mal erzählen wird, hör nicht auf ihn", fuhr James fort, ohne auf Al zu reagieren. "Wenn du wirklich was über Quidditch wissen willst, dann komm zu mir."

Zufrieden grinsend schaute er Al an, der ihm den gleichen bösen Blick zuwarf, den er fünf Minuten zuvor auf dem Gesicht seiner Mutter gesehen hatte. Aber bevor er irgendetwas zu seinem kleinen Bruder sagen konnte, fiel sein Blick auf Julia, die ihn mit Tränen in den Augen anschaute. Sie war unbemerkt näher gekommen und stand jetzt fast direkt vor ihm. Sie ließ ihren Blick von dem Baby in seinen Armen wieder zu ihm wandern.

"Ja", flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Verwirrt schaute James sie an. "Was?"

"Ja", wiederholte sie. "Ich will dich heiraten." Sie schluckte. "Ja."

Ungläubig schaute James sie an. Sein Herz schlug plötzlich doppelt so schnell. "Ja?", fragte er sicherheitshalber mit heiserer Stimme.

Sie nickte. "Ja." Dann beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn so stürmisch, dass jeder Zweifel sofort verschwand. Es war unglaublich. Sie hatte ja gesagt! Sie hatte tatsächlich ja gesagt! Sie wollte seine Frau werden, sie wollte ihn heiraten, sie wollte mit ihm zusammen sein! Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Einfach unbeschreiblich. So, als hätte er die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft noch einmal gewonnen. Nur noch tausendmal besser.

"Hey, nicht so stürmisch!", unterbrach Al schließlich besorgt ihren Kuss. Vorsichtig nahm er James seine Tochter weg und drückte sie an sich. Sofort schlang James seine Arme um Julia und zog sie an sich. Jetzt würde er sie wirklich nie wieder loslassen. Nie wieder. Sie würde für immer ihm gehören. "Ihr zerquetscht Amanda sonst noch."

"Amanda?", fragte James und schaute sich seine Nichte noch einmal genau an. Ja, Amanda passte zu dem kleinen Knirps.

"Ein sehr schöner Name", meinte Julia und warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf das Baby. "Als ich klein war, hat eine Amanda neben mir gewohnt. Wir haben immer zusammen gespielt. Sie war sehr nett."

"Uns hat der Name auch gefallen", murmelte Tia und Al nickte zustimmend. Das war logisch, sonst hätten sie ihr Baby wohl kaum so genannt. "Ist alles in Ordnung, Julia?", wollte Tia dann besorgt wissen. Seine Eltern und Al und Lily schauten sie ebenfalls besorgt an.

Julia nickte schnell und wischte sie die Tränen mit ihrem Handrücken aus dem Gesicht. "Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Es ist alles in bester Ordnung." Sie warf ihm einen liebevollen Blick zu. "Um ehrlich zu sein, könnte es gar nicht besser sein."

James konnte sehen, wie Lily Julia schief anschaute und die Stirn runzelte. "Was ist los?", wollte sie wissen. Immer die Reporterin. James hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie es machte, aber Lily hatte ein unvergleichliches Talent dafür, zu merken, wenn mehr hinter einer Sache steckte, als es zuerst den Anschein hatte.

James schaute Julia fragend an. Er hatte nichts dagegen, es noch geheim zu halten. Aber er hatte auch nichts dagegen, dieses unbeschreibliche Glück sofort mit seiner Familie zu teilen. Sie nickte kaum merklich.

Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie. Dann schaute er seine kleine Schwester grinsend an. "Nichts weiter, Lils", sagte er leichthin und verstärkte seinen Griff um Julias Taille noch. "Julia hat nur zugestimmt, meine Frau zu werden."

Lilys Augen wurden groß. Als Mund klappte auf. Seine Mum klammerte sich fassungslos am Arm seines Dads fest. Sein Dad schaute ihn stolz an. Julia liefen weitere Freudentränen über die Wangen.

Und dann stieß Lily einen Freudenschrei aus und umarmte James und Julia so heftig, dass James kaum Luft bekam. "Hoffentlich weißt du, worauf du dich da einlässt.", flüsterte sie seiner Verlobten - _Verlobten!_ \- zu. James schaffte es gerade noch, sie in den Arm zu zwicken, bevor seine Mum und sein Dad ihn umarmten und ihnen alles Glück der Welt wünschten. James war überzeugt davon, dass sie es haben würden. Nach allem, was war, konnte es gar nicht anders sein.

Sie alle lösten sich erst wieder aus der Umarmung, als Amanda lautstark zu schreien anfing, weil sie an ihrem großen Tag auch etwas Aufmerksamkeit für sich beanspruchen wollte.

/-/

"Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du mich heiraten willst?" James warf seinen Wohnungsschlüssel auf die Kommode, kickte die Tür zu und zog Julia in seine Arme.

Lachend schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. "Ganz sicher, James.", versicherte sie ihm.

"Und warum hast du dann so lange gezögert?", fragte er, bevor ihn der Mut verließ und er sie gar nicht mehr fragen würde. Er war unendlich erleichtert, dass sie seinen Antrag angenommen hatte, aber das hätte sie doch auch sofort tun können. Das hätte ihm ein paar Stunden Selbstzweifel erspart.

Ihr Lächeln verblasste. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und wandte den Blick ab. "Du hast mich einfach überrumpelt. Ich war mir nicht mal sicher, ob du damit einverstanden wärst, dass ich nach England komme."

"Machst du Witze?", widersprach James empört. "Natürlich bin ich damit einverstanden! Ich hab diese Fernbeziehung sowas von satt gehabt."

"Aber ... aber warum hast du nie was gesagt? Ich hab gedacht, dir würde es gefallen, so wie es ist." Sie schaute ihn verwundert an.

Wie hatte sie nur glauben können, dass es ihm reichte, sie alle paar Monate für ein paar Tage zu sehen? Dass ihm diese ewige Streitereien nicht genauso verhasst waren wie ihr?

Er seufzte. "Ich wollte schon lange, dass sich etwas ändert. Aber ich ... ich hätte nicht alles hier zurücklassen können, meine Familie, meine Karriere, um zu dir zu kommen. Ich liebe dich. Aber ich hätte nicht ..." Er schämte sich, das vor ihr zugeben zu müssen. Es klang so, als ob ihre Liebe nicht genug für ihn wäre. Und so war es nicht. So war es wirklich nicht. Aber er kannte sich gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie alle ihm irgendwann so sehr gefehlt hätten, dass er wahrscheinlich Julia dafür verantwortlich gemacht hätte. Und das wollte er auf keinen Fall.

Julia strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange. "Ich versteh dich, James. Wirklich. Ich würde deine Familie an deiner Stelle auch nicht verlassen können."

"Wirklich?" Sie war nicht sauer? "Ich will wirklich mit dir zusammen sein, Julia. Ich will, dass du meine Frau wirst. Ich will eine normale Beziehung und keine Fernbeziehung. Ich hab nur nie was gesagt, weil ich dich nicht um etwas bitten konnte, was ich nicht selbst tun würde. Das wäre nicht fair gewesen."

Sie schaute ihn lange an. Seine Knie wurden fast weich. Aber wirklich nur fast. Dann stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn stürmisch. "Du kannst so schrecklich süß sein", flüsterte sie atemlos und zog ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer. James folgte ihr willentlich. "Kein Mensch glaubt mir das, wenn ich es ihm sage. Lily hat sogar gedacht, dass ich mit irgendeinem Zauber belegt bin."

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum", grinste James und stolperte über einen seiner Turnschuhe, der im Flur lag. Julia lachte und schob den Schuh aus dem Weg. James richtete sich wieder auf und zog sie zurück in seine Arme. "Und du willst wirklich hierher kommen? Deine Familie und deine Freunde zurücklassen?" Er musste sichergehen, dass das wirklich ihr Wunsch war.

Julia nickte. "Die meisten meiner Freunde sind sowieso in aller Welt verstreut", sagte sie schulterzuckend und machte sich daran, ihm sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. "Und du weißt, dass mir meine Familie egal ist." Sie hatten sich alle zu weit voneinander entfernt, um einander noch wirklich wichtig zu sein. Ihr Bruder und ihr Vater wohnten in zwei anderen Bundesstaaten und ihre Schwester sogar praktisch auf einem anderen Kontinent. Sie würden ihr wirklich nicht fehlen. "Außerdem", fügte sie hinzu und warf sein Shirt unachtsam in eine Ecke, "heirate ich doch nicht nur dich, sondern auch deine Familie." Sie ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn jetzt wirklich in sein Schlafzimmer. James machte die Tür hinter ihnen zu.

Es stimmte. Sie würde seine ganze Familie bekommen. Es würde bestimmt Momente in ihrem Leben geben, in denen sie es bereuen würde, die Weasleys mitgeheiratet zu haben. Seine Familie war chaotisch, laut und viel zu neugierig.

Aber sie war auch mit keiner anderen zu vergleichen und im Großen und Ganzen konnte man sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, dazu zu gehören. Und Julia hatte sich seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter gewünscht, zu einer solchen Familie zu gehören.

Er würde ihr all ihre Träume erfüllen und sie würde es nie bereuen, sich für ihn entschieden zu haben. Das schwor sich James hoch und heilig und er würde sich den Rest seines Lebens bemühen, diesen Schwur nicht zu brechen.

Denn jetzt konnte sein Leben wirklich nicht mehr besser werden.

**Ende**


End file.
